Cero, Ichigo
by Ulqui4
Summary: Ichigo dies and is reborn in Huenco Mundo. There he encounters the espada who are now lead by Gin. Some crazy shit happens. This is definetely an adventure you want to follow. GrimmUlqui, HichiIchi, NnoiNel, lemons/Yaoi. ON HIATUS.
1. Strange Landing

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story, so please cut me a little slack (^^)  
In summary, Ichigo dies (IT'S NOT A SAD STORY), and he is reborn in Huenco mundo, and since he's all special and stuff, he is recreated as an adjucah with a ton of spirit pressure, enough to be a vasto Lorde and he's found by Grimmjow. Grimmjow takes him back and Ichigo becomes an Arrancar, something goes weird in the process and his mask breaks as soon as it is created so he is a three-year-old. Aizen is captured, but returning. The Espada can sense it, only in this fanfic, I don't know if he is returning in the actual manga. These are the adventures that Ichigo and the Espada have looking after each other. If you actually bothered to read all that, then there are no surprises, but I don't own Bleach, I am not awesome enough. SO… ON GOES THE STORY!**

Chapter 1 (Strange landing): Ichigo POV

I looked at the dark gray sky; it was an almost black with that eerie sense to it. The purple was blending into the shadows of the invisible clouds. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck which was cramped and an instinct shot through my brain. With the same 'hand' I swept it across and behind me laid a hollow which died on impact. I raised my hand to it and the spirit particles were absorbed and I could feel myself gaining spiritual pressure. But as my spiritual pressure increase, so did the overall atmospheric pressure, something was coming towards me, a human like figure. The pressure was rival to that of my own at a controlled state. It came towards me and even though I strained my eyes to see, they refused to look at it as anything other than a towering figure. I put my hands up in defense and the hand that was looking to slice me was stopped. I looked up and gazed at my arch enemy; a blue-haired demon with the temperance of a boiled vegetable and the resemblance to cat; Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Grimmjow," I growled.

"Shut up, I, Grimmjow, Sexta Espada, Vast Lorde of Huenco Muendo, am about to devour you, be happy, you lowly adjucahs. Be happy that you didn't end up being eaten by a Gillian," He said snobbishly.

The hand hit my armored body… wait, _my ARMORED body? …HOLY SHIT I'M A HOLLOW, and I can see Las Noches, no wonder Grimmjow is here. I need my human body to fight. _In the frustration, I yelled, loudly, "SHUT UP!"

While clutching his hand at the fact that it failed to slice me in half, he stared at me in puzzlement, "Just who the hell are you?" he asked.

"It's me!" I yelled.

"Me, who?" he asked. Man, can that guy be an idiot.

"No it's Ichigo, you dumbass!"

"Shut up, you lowly hollow, tell me who you are and how you got a hold of that much spiritual pressure and stayed an adjucah."

"Grimmjow, listen! I know you hate me, but listen, it's me, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki? How the hell did you end up here?"

"I don't know, I don't know what kind of a hollow I am, I don't know why I'm a hollow, and I don't know how I ended up here!"

"Here," said Grimmjow, leading a hand out to me, "Don't think too much, we're both hollows. We have to help each other outta shit sometimes."

"Thanks," I replied with my gratitude glowing all out. He sonidoed over and over again to pick up speed, and it really hurt me because I wasn't in a very mobile body. The body my soul was put into was fat, heavily armored, and almost unmovable; God knows how he carried me.

"I wish—"I stopped talking in between sonidoes to catch my breath, "I wish—"

"Spit it out," said Grimmjow.

"I wish I hadmyhumanbodyback!" It took a lot of energy to finally get it out in one breath. And I was panting and sweating my ass off, to say the least.

"You'll get it back, that's why I'm taking you to Las Noches."

"La[s noches]-!"

Grimmjow had made an abrupt stop at the door; he pushed it open and yelled, "HONEY, I'M HOME!"

"Shut up, trash," said the green-eyed emo-looking man," Sadly, I'm the only one here currently."

"Psshh, speak for yourself, Emocar," replied Grimmjow, "By the way, I brought a guest."

"Stop talking to me like I'm your wife or something," snapped Ulquiorra. I remembered his name, how could I not, he literally killed me once. He glanced over at me, "Such a strangely familiar spirit pressure, yet I wonder," he looked at Grimmjow, "Trash, why did you bring this trashy adjucah in here?"

"Douchebag, it's not an adjucah, it's Kurosaki," Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and Grimmjow face-palmed, "KUROSAKI, that orange-haired kid that came to save the red-headed girl with big boobs, the one that kicked your ass in to last Tuesday, remember now?"

"The boy who supposedly saved that Inoue Girl? The boy that killed Aizen-sam-, Aizen, I mean."

"YES!" Grimmjow yelled in relief.

"What does he need," said Ulquiorra trying to avoid my sight.

"What he NEEDS is his human body, he needs to be transformed, and he needs the power of the hougoukyo."

"Why should we help him?" Ulquiorra asked a good question.

"Because, he is one of us and he has a lot of spiritual pressure, he skipped the stage of the Gillian and he has the power of a Vast Lord," Grimmjow replied.

"Come here, lower life form," Ulquiorra motioned me towards him. I came on all fours because I could maintain my balance on my hind legs.

"I have the new hogyoku, the improved one," he turned around to glance at Grimmjow, "are you coming, you imbecile?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Don't get your panties in a knot," Grimmjow replied.

"Kurosaki, child, follow me, while Grimmjow recovers from his gender confusion."

Grimmjow went red, "Shut up! Why is Kurosaki 'child' while the rest of us are still trash?"

"Because he is—or shall I say was—a good opponent to me and had managed to defeat me. Something that you can't do," he put a finger on Grimmjow's nose. Boy, have these two grown together through the past few years. I followed him into the next room with Grimmjow on my heel. Ulquiorra held out a purple sphere in a glass box to my hand.

"Go ahead, touch it," he said. I cautiously placed a hand on it, all feeling drowned away, my body was numb as it changed form, kinda like death. But the ripping of flesh could be felt and I bit my lips. There I lay in human—Arrancar—form. I was on my stomach.

"Damn," I could hear Grimmjow say, "Do they always come out like this?"

"Yes, Grimmjow, sometimes, they come out like children they advance to their adult form as soon as they're mask grows and they experience a life changing event."

Grimmjow laid his eyes on me, "Put some clothes on, kid!"

I was about to cry, my 3 year old brain didn't know what else to do. I glanced over at a mirror conveniently place across from me, I rubbed my face where my hollow mask had appeared, a thin bone piece across my face that was trying to reach all the way around my head.

"I said, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Grimmjow barked.

There were tears streaking down my face and my cheeks were becoming hot.

"Grimmjow, you idiot, you made him cry," Ulquiorra scolded Grimmjow.

"I didn't mean to-"  
"Since you are so obsessed with the clothing of this child why don't you go get the spare in Syzael's room."

"Fine…." Groaned Grimmjow as he stalked out the door.

Ulquiorra scooped me up, probably because I had my hands up in the air.

"A very peculiar creature, indeed," he said as he ran his hand through my hair.

He sat down and put me on his lap; he turned me around and stared at the glint in my eyes, "Same eyes… Those irises burning with passion, flaring with power, even at such a young age."

**A/N: How was it? Good, bad? R&R always appreciated, another thing; this is currently rated T and probably will be for the next few chapters but I wanted to make it M. I don't know what the audience wants. It will hint at Grimmulqui, GrimmIchi, NnoiNel, and so on. But I don't want to do it if nobody wants it, I really want to put hardcore yaoi, lemons, and smut in it.**


	2. Adjustment

**A/N: Hello! I don't own Bleach. Have fun reading this!**

Chapter 2: Adjustment 3pv

Grimmjow eventually got Ichigo's clothes.

"Here," he said, "You dress him".

He handed the clothes to Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra, with much trouble, fit the clothes on young Ichigo. The clothes fit tightly on his frame and the top chest area was open, similar to that of Nnoitora.

"We should see how much he remembers," stated Ulquiorra, "He'll eventually get all of his memory back once he goes through evolution in to the adult stage."

Grimmjow sighed, "Alright, kid, come here," he motioned the child to come forth.

"What's your name?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo put a finger to his mouth and started, "Ichi, Ichi… Ichigo! Kuwosaki Isthigo!"

"Repeat after me," directed Grimmjow, " Kuro-"

"Kuro."

"Saki."

"Saki."

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo."

"Alright Ichigo," motioned Ulquiorra, "I think that's enough for today. Come along now."

Little Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's dangling hand as Ulquiorra slowly started walking, "Keep an eye out for the others, trash," he told Grimmjow.

"Will do," replied Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo disappeared down the turn of the hallways.

Grimmjow sat there in one of the chairs, feet on another in a casual position.

"Aye aye aye. That was a very long day," said a voice next to Grimmjow.

"Glad you made it home, Gin," Grimmjow stated sarcastically.

"Isn't everybody? By the way kitten, did I miss anything?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, Gin," answered Grimmjow, "By the way, where are the others?"

"They're coming, takin' their sweet time, you can go to bed, I'll keep lookout," Gin reassured Grimmjow.

"Whatever," said Grimmjow, he got up and yawned.

With his hands in his pockets, he stalked down the hallways of Las Noches to his room, now labeled Cinco. Yawning loudly he turned the handle and there was a small figure sleeping on one side of the bed.

"Ugh, why hell did you do this to me, Ulqui," he said to himself.

He was tired, frustrated, and certainly did not want to put up with a toddler in his bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" he roared at the small child who immediately got out of the bed.

"Komennasai…" Ichigo whispered, frightened.  
"UGH! NO YOU ARE NOT FUCKING SORRY!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo wandered outside dragging his stuffed cat with one hand while wiping away his tears with other. He wandered through the hallways, he wanted to go home, he knew he didn't belong. After a while he walked to the cuatro's room, but didn't want to go inside because the gothic décor scared him.

-_back in Grimmjow's room-_

"Goddammit…" Grimmjow said to himself. He threw the pillow against the wall.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe… Just go get him and tell him you are sorry. _

"What the fuck did I do?" he asked himself, "I kicked the kid outta my room, he's probably tattling to Ulquiorra or worse, he's outside sobbing his eyes out."

He put the pillow on his head and moaned loudly. Then he got up and trudged over to the door, he swung the door open and headed out. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, looked up, and hollered, "ICHIGO!"

_Well, if I'm gonna find him, might as well kiss up to him a bit _he thought to himself, then he yelled again, "ICHIGO, buddy where are you?"

He sighed deeply, "Ahhhhhh, probably by Ulquiorra's room."

He walked towards Ulquiorra's room and saw Ichigo sitting there. With a heavy heart he looked down at him, Ichigo stared back with puppy dog eyes, his hands on the floor.

"Look," said Grimmjow crouching down, "I'm sorry."

Grimmjow held his hand out, "Come on, kid, don't hold a grudge on me. The last thing I want is another hater, a three-year-old at that too."  
Ichigo put small hand into Grimmjow's. They met eye to eye for a few seconds.

"And up!" Grimmjow said lifting Ichigo up to his arms and onto his shoulders, "This is a onetime thing," he mumbled a barely audible mumble, Ichigo was cracking up and laughing and having the time of his life. Grimmjow took him off his shoulders and held Ichigo in his arms, where Ichigo proceeded to fall asleep.

"Wow… That is almost cute…" Grimmjow said softly, Ichigo gentle snores and breaths filled the silence as Grimmjow opened the door back to his room.

"Finally, to bed, ah," Grimmjow gently put Ichigo down on the bed and flopped next to him. After a small restgasm*, he fell asleep. Finally, the first night is OVER.

***AN: Hey. A restgasm is a rest+ an orgasm like when you have been walking for a really long time and you sit down and you make an orgasmic sound, or when you had a long day (As in Grimmjow's case), and you just land on you fluffy, soft bed and you make an orgasmic noise cause you're so tired. I know this is supposed to be a humorous story, but did it make you go "dAWWHHHhhhh…." Ya know, when little Ichi was having fun and stuff. R/R is always appreciated. Oh and if you read chapter 1, it asks at the end if you want me to put yaoi, smut, hentai, and lemons and make it M? So what do you guys think?**


	3. What now Ulquiorra?

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't own Bleach and I NEVER WILL! Jeez, do they make you say this on every single chapter? But, anyways, this is a short chapter where it is told from Ulquiorra's POV (fun) and he basically explains how the next part of the story is going to work. **

Chapter 3: What now, Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra's POV

The next morning, I called a meeting and asked Grimmjow to leave the child asleep. As always, Sexta came late, but, so did they others so I am left to wonder if I came early. After Aizen's defeat, Neliel was put as tercera Espada and Tia Harribel was made segunda because Barragan Luisenbarg left to go rule as King or Huenco Muendo again after the winter war. Zommari died and Tousen died aswell. Nnoitora was angry that Neliel was still in front of him, Nel told him to go make-out with a fork in the kitchen… Ah humor, how I never understand you.  
Grimmjow yelled at me for keeping him as Sexta Espada, I told him that I thought the name "Sexta" suited him… He said that the only reason I thought that was because "Sexta" had the word "sex"… Then I walked away.

But back to reality, I was seated and I was waiting for the others to make their appearances. Gin came first, which was a bit of a surprise.

"Good mornin' ta ya!" He yelled at me.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked him.

"Well, isn't this the right time?"

"Yes, but you never come in time," I mumbled under my breath, "neither do the others."

"Grimm-chan told me there was going to be a surprise!"

"Oh… right."

I sat there, and waited, and waited… Until Neliel showed up, she is tercera Espada. She's worthy of the name "friend" but I didn't let her know because I don't want people to get the wrong idea.

"Ulquiorra!" Neliel yelled, she came and hugged me, tightly, and suffocated me with her breasts. Yet, I was unable to do anything as I was cuatro and she was… tercera Espada.

"—Nel—,"I mumbled, "You are ch—choking me."

"Oh sorry!" she apologized, "Did you see Nnoitora yet?"

"No," I told her, "That piece of trash is probably coming late, like all the other trash, except for Starrk-sama and Harribel-sama."

"Oh," she said still smiling, she chuckled a little, and ran to her seat.

Soon everybody had boarded their seats and the meeting was underway.

"I called this meeting to discuss this… situation so to speak, we have with a new Arrancar, Kurosaki Ichigo," I said, "But he is a child and needs special care and training to ready him for when Aizen… returns." It provoked quite a response. I shall go through each one because they were 'special'.

Starrk: *Wakes up*

Harribel: *Wide eyed* that shinigami? A child?

Neliel: ICHIGO! Oh my god! Oh my god! Is Ichigo really here? Oh my god! He's a kid! He must be so cute! This will be like when he was watching me! That's so ironic!

Nnoitra: *Slams the table* No! You have got to be shitting me! Why the fuck is he kid? I better not be in charge of him!

Syzael: *Crosses his finger* *maniacally chuckles* *Has that pedophilic look on his face*

Aaro: WHAT?

Niero: THE HELL?

Yammy: This better not affect our food supply, or at least my food supply. *Concerned*

Gin: This is going to be fun! *Smiling wider… if possible*

Grimmjow looked quite bored, he hand his head taking support on his hand.

"Calm the fuck down people," Grimmjow announced.

"Grimmjow, sad to say, is right, we must calm down. Lucky enough for all of you, I have devised a schedule for who has to take care of Ichigo and when," I pulled a piece of folder paper from the pocket of my hakama, and began to read, "Everybody gets a day to take care of him, and once the cycle is complete it will begin again every 10 days. This is how it will go:

Neliel  
Nnoitra  
Myself (Ulquiorra)  
Grimmjow  
Starrk-sama  
Harribel  
Aaroniero  
Syzael, if he promises to not engage Ichigo in any dangerous experiments  
Gin

"Fuck you," said Nnoitra, "How come Yammy doesn't have to babysit?"

"Because I am afraid that Yammy might eat him, drop him… cook him… or sit on him," I said truthfully. I wasn't trying to be funny but I got giggles out of a few of the Espada and Gin.

"Oh and Neliel," I turned to her, "Today is your day. Grimmjow, go fetch the child."

"Yes!" She celebrated, I could see the happiness on her face, after all she was returning a favor.

"Neliel," I told her, "Ichigo is in Grimmjow's room, Grimmjow show her."

**A/N: You likes it? But, anyways, the next chapter is Ichigo's first day, with Nel. I'm gonna go ahead and do it 3****rd**** person POV for the first time through, then maybe I might include a few journal entries, at the end of each day, what do you guys think? Rate M, put yaoi, smut, hentai, and lemons, or no? Oh and R&R for Ulquiorra's lack of a sense of humor! R&R is always appreciated! ALWAYS!**


	4. Nel's Reminiscing

**Hi associates of …. This is the 4****th**** chapter of this story that I called Cero, Ichigo. Ummmm… Es un nombre malo. Oh well, *SPOILER ALERT* in the title. Ok this is the chapter where Nel is taking care of three-year-old Ichigo, written in 3****rd**** POV.** **I don't think anybody "Skips merrily" through Las Noches, except for Grimmjow when he is high on catnip. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4; Nel's ****reminiscing:**

Nel and Ichigo skipped merrily down the hallways of Las NochesHand in hand the two made their way to nel's room, the room of the tercera Espada.

"Oh my God!" Nel squealed, "This is gonna be so much fun! First I'm gonna tell you about the adventures we had, and- and—and, then we're gonna have snow cones! Then we can go prank Grimmjow, and you can meet my secret crush… But you have to promise not to tell anyone! Then we can get Ulquiorra to get high off of sharpies!"

By the time that Nel got done talking, they were at the room.

"Here, come here," Nel said with her arms opened wide. Ichigo ran to her and she lifted him up and put him on the bed.

"You are so much fun to carry! So when you first found me, I looked just like you I was really young! And I was playing eternal tag with Pesche and Dondachakka, speaking of those two… do you remember them? -*INSERT-MORE-NEL-AND-ICHIGO-TIMES -HERE* Soon Ichigo was falling asleep and Nel finally finished.

"Ichi? Ichigo?" Nel asked, shaking him to wake him up. He woke up but had a droopy look on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm hungry!" he replied with a tone as to say c'mon-you-didn't-know-that?

"Hmmm…" _I wonder what Ichigo likes to eat. I guess I'll just ask Dondachakka and Pesche to make something fun for us to eat. _

"Ok Ichigo, come with me," She said smiling widely and holding her hands out for Ichigo to climb on. Ichigo put one hand on Nel's arm and climbed on with the most puzzled look on his face.

"Up!" she picked him up and set him off of the bed.

"Come on, let's go get you some food," finger in hand, Nel and Ichigo walked to the Huenco Mundo Dining area. She put Ichigo on a normal chair; the chairs were pretty high up, kind of like bar stools. To say the least, they weren't the ideal place to seat a three-year-old.  
"I'm gonna go get Pesche and Dondachakka so they can make you lunch, okay-kay? Just stay here," She told Ichigo. "And don't get hurt!" she added as she left. Oh, Nel, Nel, Nel, she shouldn't have said that. She ran yelling, "Pesche, Dondachakka! Where are you?"

Meanwhile, Ichigo was experiencing the thrill off spinning around on a spinny chair. With a huge smile on his face with a few shrill giggles and laughs, he hung on the edge of the seat back. The chair wobbled back and forth a little but that wasn't enough to get Ichigo to stop spinning and playing on the chair. Soon the chair tilted a little too far and he fell and crashed onto the floor, he ended up with a bloody nose and a bump on his head. And the wailing began, and it prolonged, throughout the halls of Las Noches. Unfortunately for Nnoitra, he was right next door, "Oh my god… My head!" He burst out of his room holding his head. He had a dangerous look on his face, he was as mad as a hornet whose nest has been invaded, by a loud noise in his case. He slammed the door behind him as he confronted Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes were red and tear stung just like his cheeks, his face was shadowed by Nnoitra's shadow over Ichigo much smaller body.

"Shut the fuck up, you orange haired twat!" He screamed at the terrified toddler, "You are really getting on my nerves!"

He took his Zanpakutō out and held it to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's irises shrunk but his eyes grew wide. They stared at the edge of the blade, so close… so close to his neck, the slightest move and there would be a gash.

Suddenly, there were two flashes and Nnoitra dropped his Zanpakutō.

"Nnoitra," the female voice whispered into Nnoitra's ear, "do you have any business here?"

She gently nipped at his ear. A blush crept across Nnoitra's cheeks, "Go, go, Nnoitra, don't lay a finger on the child," she said in a dangerously low voice.

She sonidoed around to the back of Ichigo. Nnoitra, still recovering from shock, just pick up his zanpakuto, shot a look at Ichigo, and finally left with a wave of the hand. Nel turned to Ichigo who was paralyzed as his three-year-old brain tried to process the last few moments.

"Aww, baby…" Nel cooed, she picked up Ichigo and returned to her room and tried to identify all of the cuts, scrapes, and bruises. There was a bruise on Ichigo's forehead and his nose. The cupid's bow of Ichigo's lips was covered in dried blood from the bloody nose Ichigo got. There were a few scarce scrapes on his arms and chest. And the most obvious, a skin-deep cut on Ichigo's neck. The blood was still dripping, and Nel wiped it with her finger.

"Do you want me to kiss you on your boo-boos? Do you?" Nel asked, to which Ichigo nodded, "Ah, I shouldn't have left you. Did big, bad, mean Nnoitra try hurt you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied solemnly, "he was mean. He hurt me. Wight here, and here, and here and right there." He pointed to all of the places.

"I'm sorry," she told Ichigo, embracing him. She placed a kiss on his forehead and his nose, which started healing immediately. She reached down and kissed him along his neck and a few spots on his arms. She sat him in her lap. In a few moments, Ichigo was quietly dozing off. His head in her cushiony "valley of Gods" as Kon calls it. She fell back onto the pillow, she was tired, _what a day! My goodness, Nnoitra's gonna get it when he has to take care of Ichigo in a few days_. And she fell asleep too…

**Hope you guys liked it! I love all of the reviews, I really acknowledge the R&R! Like the valley of Gods? In other words, cleavage (^^) did you guys think Nnoitra was too harsh, don't worry he'll get softer when it's his turn. Still deciding on the Yaoi and hentai and smut. Please express your oppinion**


	5. Nnoitra and Meows

**Ok, I don't own Bleach! Thanks for the R&R and love! I know I strayed from GrimmUlqui but that is the next chapter. Keep reading, this will become interesting. It might get really close to hentai in this chapter, but it's not there yet, still T.**

Chapter 5; Oh no, Nnoitra. And meows :3

As soon as Ichigo woke up, he stretched his arms up to the sunshine and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" said Neliel, "Bright and early! Come on let's go see Nnoitra."

Ichigo just looked at her with droopy eyes, all of his bruises and cuts were healed, except for the one on his neck, it was still healing. He wasn't about to move so Neliel picked him up and carried him to Nnoitra's room, on the way, Ichigo fell back asleep.

She pushed the door open in Nnoitra's room, "Nnoitra…?" she asked.

Nel put Ichigo on a pillow of the bed; Nnoitra shot Neliel a look and looked away. He rolled over on the bed. She looked at Ichigo, who was asleep like the baby he was. Her eyes went from innocent to sexy.

She climbed on top of Nnoitra, Nnoitra looked up with surprise in his eyes.

"Nel, what the fu…" She cut Nnoitra off with a kiss, a very wet kiss to add. Nnoitra shut his eyes after a while and began to enjoy and dwell in the moment. Nnoitra put his hand into Nel's hair and pressed her closer.

Nel lay down on Nnoitra having every part of each other's body, clothed, but touching. Nel started to grind her hips into Nnoitra's.

"Mmm…" Nnoitra had a small orgasm still trapped within their locked lips. Nel bit Nnoitra's lower lips and sucked on them.

"N-nel… you're gonna get me… hard," Nnoitra managed to get out during the heat of the kissing session

"Not… now, Nnoitra," Nel broke the kiss, "Ichigo's gonna wake up."

"Shit… fine."

"Take care of Ichigo, don't hurt him. You know the consequences."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm tired, just five more minutes," Nnoitra groaned and rolled over in bed.

"See you later…" Nel turned to Ichigo and smooched him once more on the cheek and left.

Soon Nnoitra was too lazy to try to sleep, in other words, he woke up. So did Ichigo.

"Let's see what this kid looks like from a closer view," he said softly, he hovered over Ichigo trying to 'identify' him. He put his face closer, and closer… and yet closer until Ichigo opened the shutters only to have the guy that tried to kill him two inches from his face.

"Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shrieked really loud and… red colored cero?

The cero barely touched Nnoitra but it managed to burn a hole in his spoon hood.

"HOLY SHIT! CALM DOWN! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU," he told Ichigo.

Ichigo blew out in some quiet sniffles followed by a few tears.

"Shh… Shh… It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you… shhhhhut uppp," Nnoitra whispered.

Just then, they received a surprise visitor the the Quinto's room.

"Well, this looks like it's going well," Ulquiorra stated sarcastically yet in a monotone fashion.

"Cut the shit, Ulquiorra, what is it?" Nnoitra snapped in an annoyed tone.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo grabbed Nnoitra ear and pulled him down, "No, bad spoon, stop being mwean to Ulqui!"

If one closed their right eye and squinted really really hard with the left one, one would notice the slight curve upwards on Ulquiorra's mouth.

Ulquiorra decided to have a little fun, "Yeah, Nnoitra, you shouldn't be mean to people."

Ulquiorra made his eyes look a little more dangerous, "That could result in a serious timeout with Mr. Murciealogo," he took out his sword. To which Nnoitra responded in a series of curses, hisses, and more curses.

"Hell, what do you know? The kid's gotta grip," Nnoitra was still holding his ear, "I thought this little strawberry-flavored lollipop couldn't hurt a fly."

"I see he managed to blast a hole through your spoon hood," Ulquiorra stated.

"Oh, shuddup!" Nnoitra barked.

"Ok," Ulquiorra said.

"Back to the task at hand," Ulquiorra sighed while handing Nnoitra a piece of paper, "Here is a list, you have to go shopping… in the real world."

"Wha—what the fuck? Do I look like I belong in the real world?"

"Do any of us?" Ulquiorra brought up a good point.

"You can make Gin go," Nnoitra said.

"Too happy," Ulquiorra said.

"What! So he can't go cause he too happy? But we can go even though we look so… weird. Starrk looks like a druggie, Harribel looks like a whore—"

"Insulting everyone won't get the stuff on the shopping list," Ulquiorra stated, "Oh and I'm glad about how broad-minded you are."

"Whatever," Nnoitra snarled.

"Go to Syzael and get your gigai, there is a gigai for Ichigo too."

Nnoitra left for Syzael's room, cursing under his breath, leaving Ulquiorra and Ichigo alone in the room. Ichigo was propped on top of a pillow, Ulquiorra sat down next to him. Ulquiorra was looking more solemn than usual. Sensing this, Ichigo climbed onto his lap and cast a pair of puppy eyes.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's… nothing…" Ulquiorra lied.

Ichigo tugged at Ulquiorra's sleeve as to say tell-me-please-please-please-!

"Fine," Ulquiorra sighed. He started to talk, stuttered and a blush crept on his pale cheeks.

"What I'm trying to say is, what do you think of Grimmjow?"

"Meow."

"Not that kind, never mind."

"No, he's a meow."

"Like a cat?"

"Yeah a cute meow."

"Well—"

"You look like a cute meow."

"Really?"

"Yeah cute meows should be together."

"So you think I should be with Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, cute meows should play together. Happy cute meows are the best."

"That's one way to put it… Wow… I never thought I would be getting therapy from a three-year-old."

"Come on, Grimmjow we don't have all fucking day!" Nnoitra screamed at Grimmjow who was inside of his gigai but fixing his hair.

"WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?" Grimmjow was asking himself in the mirror, the style was the same but the color was a sleek black like Nnoitra hair that got chopped on the Gigai.

Breif description of each of the gigais:

Grimmjow: Same exact build, lost the mask, bright blue hair is now… black. Dark Jacket over a a blue shirt. Black, slim bootcut jeans. I think he lost the hole…

Nnoitra: The hair was cut shorter. He was made a little shorter, he lost the hole in his eye and the eye patch, his mouth was made smaller, his eyes were made… less scary looking. He was wearing normal jeans and a tight button down shirt… First two buttons are undone.

Ichigo: Exact same, the hair is NOT changed. The mask is off though. Striped button down shirt and jeans and a pair of bunny ears.

"AND The bunny ears come off," said Grimmjow, with a click of disapproval.

"Ok, are you three ready?" asked Syzael.

"Yeah, get on with it!" yelled Nnoitra. A little three-year-old, two obnoxious, masculine Espadas, this can only end _well._

"Ok, ok," said Syzael waving his arms to calm them down, "Just open a gargantua, don't get yourself into shit, buy the stuff and come back, don't do anything stupid."

Grimmjow crossed his arms and Nnoitra snarled in ignorance.

Grimmjow stepped forward and opened the gargantuan.  
"Get the kid and step through, Nnoitra," Grimmjow ordered.

"OK,ok,ok," Nnoitra said and picked up Ichigo and stepped through the gargantua.

So did Grimmjow. He has to be courteous.

Then they set eyes on the real world, a Japanese modern out door mall in Karakura town.

"YOU are in charge of the child," Nnoitra told Grimmjow as he thrust Ichigo into Grimmjow's arms.

**Thanks for reading, shopping trip here I come! I didn't sleep last night I was really happy with all of the people that replied, well I did sleep but at 7 am so I don't think that counts (^^) I still don't own Bleach. Ok… Now for the bad news.  
I'm going to india for a month and a half, I will be returning on the 14****th**** of August, but that is when school starts too. I am going to try to upload while I am in india but the only place that has wifi (and a computer is my aunt's place) but I'm not going there until halfway through the trip. So I will try my best. Once I come back, school is gonna be taking up most of my time, 13 and going to 9****th**** grade… tough luck for me and my dad shuts of the internet at 10. But since I love you guys so much I will upload by night and type by midnight. **

**I'm really sorry if I upset any of you, I say this honestly, I love you guys that rated and reviewed and even read! So tell me how's the cuteness factor so far? A Meow :3**


	6. Get rid of her, get rid of her

**Author's note: Not back from India yet, there is a lot of 'release' and dialogue in this chapter. Just because I didn't know where else to put it.**

**If it isn't then I'm happy. I felt like I really needed to update, but I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to expectations. My sister is being her (I can't think of a worse insult). She is eating my brain away, very slowly and painfully. Bleach is one of those things that helps me relieve that stress. Write 'I agree' in your reviews if you agree. Anywaaaays. Sorry for my complaining, on with the story.**

Chapter 7: Espadas don't SHOP! Grimmjow POV

I gazed into the horizon; shops, restaurants, apartments, the world of the living was so… alive. While I was busy drowning in my daydream, I completely forgot about the idiot standing next to me.

Then there was water dripping on my face, clenched my free and into a fist and grinded my teeth. "Nnoita…" I hissed, " What the hell did you pour on my head?" I glanced at him with murderous eyes.

"Just this."

I looked at him, he was holding a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Why the hell… just, why?" I asked, Nnoitra could be so mindless, I mean incredibly mindless.

"Never mind that, can you light me up?"

He had a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter burning in his hand, he lowered to my face .

"You fucking retard!" I screamed at him and smacked the lighter out of his hands.

"Hey! What the fuck gives?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "Maybe, just maybe, the fact that sake is flammable!"

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Right."

I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out, "Are you trying to kill Ichigo with second-hand smoking?"

"Fine… I won't smoke, or pour sake on your head."

"Look, now I need to take a shower."

"How?"

"Let's go find that Inoue girl, she might help us."

"Why the hell would she help us, we kidnapped her, forced her into a ton of psychological stress, and almost murdered all of her friends that tried to help her."

"She might for Ichigo."

"Good point, wait, I thought she liked Ulquiorra."

Those words burned through my ears. I'm not jealous. I swear. I am not jealous. Sure she's got a nice rack. But that's all she has. Ulquiorra never liked her, it was just him being blinded by his loyalty to Aizen.

"Well, Ulquiorra d-d-d-did NOT l-like her," I stuttered.

Shit. Shit. Holy shit. I can't be doing this, am I turning—"Are you turning woman?" Nnoitra asked interrupting yet finishing my thought at the same time.

"No! Are you turning into a idiot?"

"… I thought you thought I was already an idiot."

Fuck. I ran a hand through my hair, I just looked at Nnoitra, why the hell did he bring me?

"Nnoitra, why did you bring me of all people?"

"Huh? Who the fuck was I supposed to bring?"

"Ulq—Tesla." I stated blankly, Tesla WAS his fraccion, wasn't he supposed to go everywhere with him?

"Tesla's busy… Um, he's busy with Haribel's fraccion, specifically Sun-Sun."

"Doing what?"

"How the hell do I know? I don't go sneaking into his bedroom!"

"Wow… I didn't think Tesla was that kind of a kid."

"Kid's gotta grow up sometime, right?"

"Right," I looked down at Ichigo, "then why didn't you bring Stark?"

"I would've had to drag his sleepy ass around."

"Haribel?"

"She's a bitch… and a woman."

"I can't agree with that but seeing the problem that you have with women, I have to assume that your gay, so who's the unlucky taker?"

"Nel."

"What the hell? I thought you were gay."

"What? I am not fucking gay!"

"Then why didn't you bring Barragan?"

"Ulquiorra wouldn't let me."

"Why didn't you take Syzael."

"STOP FUCKING ASKING ME!"

I should've known he was getting impatient.

"ULQUIORRA WOULDN'T LET ME BRING ANYONE ELSE, AND I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!" He screamed at me.

I put my free hand up to my ear, "Shut up," I muttered. Just then I noticed wet drops trickling from my arms, so I glanced down. Shit. Ichigo was crying.

"Look at what you did, dumbass!"

"What?"

"Whatever…" Telling Nnoitra anything was completely useless.

I held Ichigo's head closer to my chest in hopes of calming him down or having him fall asleep. Nnoitra, being his antsy idiotic self, demanded that I tell Ichigo to shut up.

"Shut up? You want me to tell him to shut up? If you think telling a three-year-old to shut up is going to work, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Ok," with that, Mr. Spoons-for-brain lowered his face a few centimeters from Ichigo. I quickly scanned over the apartments to try to find that Inoue girl's apartment, hey, wh y waste this time? My surveying came to an abrupt stop when Nnoitra jumped.

"He bit my nose! He fucking bit me!" Nnoitra cried, holding his nose.

"Good. Too bad he didn't cero it right off."

"Don't turn into a sadistic bastard!"

"Oh, looks who's talking!"

Nnoitra just sneered and removed his hand.

"Hey look, you're bleeding," I lied.

"Where? WHERE?" He was so frantic that I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Stop laughing! Where is it? My beautiful face!"

"I lied," I stated point blank.

"BITCH!"

"Hah!"

-INSERT AWKWARD SILENCE

"Speaking of bitches…" Nnoitra began, "Look behind you."

I turned around… and shit. Just great, I didn't want to see her, but we had to see her, but I didn't want to. But we were completely clueless and… I don't want her to say one word about Ulquiorra. Or Ichigo.

"Ah!" She half screamed and gasped, "G-grimmjow-s-san."

What's with the respect, I was half-expecting her to slap me across the face, at least then I would've had an excuse to not take her with us.

My words and breath were stuck in my throat, "Yo," I managed.

"What are you doin—Kurosaki-kun?" She freaked when she saw little Ichipop – Yes, Ichipop, he doesn't have to know—sleeping in my arms. Wait, he was awake a few minutes ago. I guess he released all of his energy when he bit Nnoitra.

"Sh! You'll wake him up," I hissed. And I saw her face deep in aghast, so I chilled a little, "Let's talk at your place."

"Mhmm," She said slowly nodding her head, refusing to take her eyes off of Ichigo.

We quietly followed her back to her place; she was in too much shock to actually talk. She unlocked the door and led us inside her apartment. We came to the short table and she motioned for us to sit down, the color slowly flooded back into her face and that annoyingly cheerful expression returned. Just then the phone started ringing.

_~Ring~ ~Ring~_

"Hello? Oh you! Sure, one sec—"she looked up from the phone at us, "Espada-san, can my boyfriend come over too? Or would it be too much of a bother, I promise he's really nice!"

_Boyfriend, did she just say boyfriend? _That's what the expression on nnoitra face read, I nodded, then it read _NO_.

But I quickly disagreed, "Sure, I mean it is your house." I told her.

Look at it this way, she has a boyfriend, that isn't Ulquiorra, and hopefully not Ichigo (I don't she is that psychotic), so, no harsh feelings, right?

Then I realized what I was saying, so my conscience appeared, I only have one, no angel and devil. Just Grimmjow. _What's with this emotional dwelling? You are losing your cool, bro. _Said little Grimmjow, he spoke an awful lot like Ytlforde. But honestly, what's with the reflection on every little thing. _Am I… Jealous? No! Of course I'm not! Maybe it's because the bitch has a nice rack… NO I AM NOT JEALOUS!_

I must have had a worried expression on my face because Orihime asked if something was wrong to which I responded, "Oh, no, nothing." _Who the hell is her boyfriend?_

**A/N: Ok, not a cliff hanger, the shopping trip and the events leading up to it seemed like they could be two separate chapters. Well, it isn't a cliff hanger if you have read my profile. Speaking of profiles, you should go take a look at mine, if you know the stereotype thing. **

**OK, R & R, repeat after me, I will R & R if I like this story, disliked it, or just want to make me happy. Thanx! **

**Question for thought, is Grimmjow OOC? Because that was my intention. **


	7. Espadas don't shop

A/N: Ok, I screwed up the naming for the chapters. That was a prequel to chapter seven. So… anything I need to say…? I don't own Bleach. Actually a topic I wanted to put up; Grimmjow's reappearance in the manga. I mean, it didn't "show" him coming back… necessarily. But it did show a sword, in the chapter 'Rescuer from the deep dark' or something, at the end of chapter 500, an anonymous zanpakatou saves Urahara and Ichigo. Urahara has the O.O face on him but it doesn't show t!he owner of the zanpakatou. Cliff hangers piss me off (T.T) But I am really really anticipate that it will be Grimmjow. Real close to smut warning. But not smut yet. As always I appreciate the people who plan on reviewing this chapter or have reviewed any of the previous chapters, anybody who is fav-ing or following this story. "I DEED DIS FO' U!" Julian Smith. And I don't own babies r' us.

"Ok," Orihime hung up the phone.

"Hey, Inoue, can I use your shower?" I asked Inoue, because that douchebag, Nnoitora, poured sake on my head… and then attempted to set it on fire. Damn arsonist.

"Sure, Espada-san, it's the first door on your left." I pulled my jacket off on the couch and handed Ichigo to Nnoitora. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stalked over to the bathroom and opened the door. I pulled off my T-shirt, and I sat down on the toilet. (THE TOILET SEAT WAS DOWN JUST INCASE YOU WERE WONDERING WHY I DIDN'T TAKE MY PANTS OF TOO (T.T) ~Grimmjow~) Then I took off the rest of my clothing and stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt sooo good. I ran a finger down my abs and thought twice before going down any lower.

~~Back at orihime's apartment.~~ NnOITORA POV

"Are you hungry?" The girl asked me, hell yeah, I was fucking starving, I hadn't eaten anything today, I did drink half a bottle of sake before pouring it on Grimmjow's head, but that doesn't count. I put the kid down next to me before answering, I was at risk of being shot in the face with his cero at any given moment, and he fired them without warning. Especially around ME.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to hold back from saying 'bitch' at the end.

"Here," she said with setting a plate of cookies down on the coffee table. I grabbed one and ALMOST took a bite. Then, I remembered the food that she made in huenco mundo. All of that shit, at first the food tastes okay, and then either the after taste or the consequences made you want commit suicide. Not to mention she used chocolate laxatives in my food once… that day… I will never forget that day, no matter how badly I want to forget about it.

"Did… did you use normal chocolate?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh," she giggled a little that caused me to burn up because she was thinking about THAT DAY, "Yeah, I did."

I took a bite of the cookie, "Wait, Inoue, what did you put in here?"

"Just the usual ingredients, flour, eggs, chocolate chips…"

"Yeah, yeah, no unusual shit, right? Like worms or jalapenos…"

"No, nothing like that," she replied, "Oh and Espada-san—"

"The name's Nnoitora," I told her.

"Nnoitora-sama," sounding a whole lot like Tesla,"I'm going to pick up a few things from the grocery store, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I told her. So with that she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. I'm actually pretty surprised that she didn't ask about Ichigo yet. I continued my way, eating the cookie; it didn't taste bad, at all.

Oh god, I shouldn't have drunk that sake.

I ran to the bathroom, but of course, Grimmjow was taking his sweet fucking time in there.

"Grimmjow?" I said politely knocking on the door, once.

"What?" he called back. I could still here the water running. Shit. One, the water noises were making my urgent situation even more urgent. Two, the running water meant that Grimmjow wasn't done. How long that egotistical idiot need to get CLEAN?

"Can you please fucking hurry?"

"Why?"

"I'm in a crisis here."

"What?"

He's a guy. Isn't he supposed to understand this kind of stuff?

"I need to use the fucking bathroom! RETARD!"

"Oh. One sec."

"No. No one second! I'm gonna wet myself in one second. I drank half that bottle of sake before pouring it on your head."

"Ok, ok," he replied and I heard the water stop. C'mon! Get the hell outta the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing now?" I asked him.

"Drying, putting my clothes on."

"OH MY GOD. JUST GET A TOWEL ON YOURSELF AND GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE-"

"Fine," he called. GET OUT!

~~~Back to Grimmjow's POV, because I suck with Nnoitora's POV.~~

What the hell is this guy's problem? Sure he had to use the bathroom, probably like really, really badly, but sitting outside begging me to come out and banging on the door? I got it the first time, I just grabbed my clothes and wrapped a towel around myself and came out.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Nnoitora yelled as he ran into the bathroom. He didn't even shut the door as he relieved himself.

"Wow," I stated.

"Shut up!" He snapped, "You don't know how fucking good that felt."

"I think I do," I told him while pulling on my jeans, "Once I went out to have a little drinking session and I came back. I was a little tipsy but I had to pee really, really badly. Aizen was having my toilet fixed by some arrancars because I stuffed Yammy's stash of chocolate in it (Why, because he's too fat and it was april fools day). They wouldn't budge even though I told them."

"What did you do? Use your litter box?"

"I DON'T HAVE A LITTER BOX. No, I bugged the crap outta Ulquiorra to use his bathroom."

I pulled my shirt on and grabbed a cookie and Ichigo. I put him on my lap and put the cookie up to my mouth, "Did he eat?" I asked Nnoitora.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, I was busy trying to keep my bladder from bursting."

"Never mind…" I sighed. I brought the cookie down from my mouth and gave it to Ichigo. I took another cook and took a bite. Slowly chewing it, I remembered that Inoue had baked it.

"Um…" I started with my mouth full, "This is a normal cookie… right?"

"Yeah, it's not like her usual cooking. I asked."

I still had one doubt, "With normal chocolate?" I could stop a little chuckle that escaped my mouth that managed to piss Nnoitora off.

"You dare say one fucking thing about that shitty day, and I will stick your tongue in an electrical socket."

"Ok," I smiled. Shitty, the best way to describe that day for Nnoitora. I made the mistake of thinking of that thought because I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed at me.

"Ok, ok," I motioned him to calm down with my hands. I looked down at Ichigo to make sure he wasn't crying. He had a tendency to cry every time that utensil decided to scream at me or Ulquiorra. But he wasn't; looks like he's grown immune.

"Did the girl ask about Ichigo?"

"No."

"Good."

Just then Inoue walked in.

"Espada-san, I'm home," she called.

"My name is Grimmjow, you know that," I told her. The whole 'Espada-san' superficial respect scheme was getting on my nerves.

"Ok, Grimmjow-san," she said, she set her groceries down on the counter and came and sat across from me, "what did you—" she glanced at Ichigo- "Why is kurosaki-kun with you?"

"Yeah, he died and went to Huenco Mundo."

Her face was aghast. AGAIN.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she gulped, "is dead?"

"Only as dead as your soul reaper buddies," I tried to explain, c'mon wipe that I'm-gonna-cry-face off!

"So," I continued, "I found him and took him to Las Noches, there, we… er… used the hougyoku on him."

"Then why is he a little kid?" she pressed on.

"Well… I think something went wrong in the arrancarification process. The mask broke and he became a little kid."

"Oh," she said, I think that means she understands, "Then why do you need my help?"

"I'm getting to that, so you know how little kids need all kinds of little kid stuff…?""

"Yeah."

"Ulquiorra sent me and Nnoitora to go and buy all of that stuff, and we don't really…"

"Know how to find the stuff?" She finished for me, "Sure!"

"Thanks."

I was happy that I didn't have to explain anymore, and that she didn't try to take Ichigo. Just then the door opened… Shit. It's that Quincy boy.

"Hey, Orihime," he said in his Quincy ways.

Nnoitora leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Damn, that's the Quincy boy, right?"

"Yeah," I told him.

The Quincy looked over at me; his eyes went wide and his pupils, small. Like he couldn't take the radiance emitted from me as I gave him my famous I-don't –care glare. It's this expression where I take one look at you but my irises float ever so slowly through the whites of my eyes.

"Espada?" He said in disbelief.

No shit, Sherlock.

And his eyes shifted to look at Ichigo, "Kurosaki?" He exclaimed with even more disbelief.

"Yeah, no shit," Nnoitora said the same thing I was thinking, "Ishida, right?"

"Yeah," he said, luckily he seemed pretty cool with his enemies at his girlfriend's house with his late best friend as a three-year-old tagged along with his enemies. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Grimmjow?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I don't think we've officially met. You only met Ulquiorra."

"Why is Kurosaki with you?"

"Because, he died and went to Huenco Mundo so we made him into an Arrancar. Even though we are hollows, we aren't necessarily 'bad guys'. We are actually in opposition to Aizen's ways. And Ichigo, his mask broke during the arrancarification. That's why he's a little kid, he will go back to normal. Soon."

"… Why are you here?"

It was a fair question but I was really tired of answering the same question, so I was glad that Inoue decided to answer the question.

"They need our help, see, they have a list of things that Ulquiorra-san wanted them to get from the real world for Kurosaki-kun," she told Ishida. I just noticed that she was sitting on top of Ishida. Oh well, it's not my problem as long as they don't start fucking in front of me.

"Like, mostly baby stuff," Inoue added.

"Oh, wait," he looked at us, "How do we know that you are not trying to trick us?"

"And I thought you were smart," Nnoitora retorted.

"Ok," he admitted, "Point taken."

"Ok," I said getting up, grabbing my jacket and throwing it over my jacket and Ichigo in the other hand, "Let's go."

Nnoitora followed. Ishida and Inoue stood up; Inoue grabbed her purse and came to the door.

While on the way… to wherever Inoue was taking us, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I put my hand inside and pulled out my cell and flipped it open. It read: One new Message from Ulquiorra

I was extremely overjoyed. I thought I was gonna squeal like a little girl, but you know, I have to keep my cool.

The message read: …

Um… a blank message…? THE BEST KIND! Because, here's a little secret, if someone sends you a blank message, it gives you room to imagine whatever you want the other person saying. Like in this case, Hi, Grimmjow, I just wanted to see how it was going, or Grimmjow, I need to confess, you know what? Never mind. I need to get these unrealistic thoughts out of my head, dammit!

G:

U: What did you think I was saying?

U: Idiot.

G: So cold.

U: That was my intention.

U: Trash.

G: Nevermind. Wht do u need?

U: Just making sure…

U: That u were getting everything done.

G: Ya. We're fine.

U: k. good.

G: So, u do care?

U: Trash.

"Grimmjow-san," somebody was tapping me on the shoulder while I was indulged in my texting world, "Um, Grimmjow-san? We're here."

"Oh, right," I flipped the phone and put it in my pocket. I looked up to see a store called "Misaki's Nekko Store", what the fuck… who named these stores. (A/N~actually, this is purely a result of my lack of knowledge when it comes naming Japanese stores. So I stuck the word 'nekko' and the name of that character in Junjou Romantica to come up with a poor excuse of a store name.)(ACTUALLY good news, I found out they have babies R us in Japan.)

Nnoitora was leaning against the wall, also on his phone. He looked up as well and the WTF facial expression came across him, as well as the word escaping his mouth, "What the fuck… Is this some store that sells kittens?"

"Yeah," Ishida pointed, "This one sells kittens; we are going to that one."

I realized Ishida was pointing to the store next to it, Babies R us, "Right," I sighed. Sometimes… never mind.

We entered the store, "Here," Inoue said, taking Ichigo out of my hands and placed him inside the shopping cart.

"Thanks," I told her, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a list, "hmm… the first thing that we need are… diapers?"

"Hah, diapers," Nnoitora said, "Isn't he a little old for diapers?"

"Yeah, isn't he?" I asked Ishida.

"You tell me," he said.

"Then we can use pull-ups!" Inoue told me, she held up something that read Huggies, pull-ups. For ages 3 and up.

Damn, I was really grateful that she was there, no matter how much I loathed her.

"So, what's next?" Ishida asked me.

"Um… Crib and feeding chair."

"That's over here," Inoue walked into a different isle, pushing the cart in front of her. Nnoitora grabbed something on while they were walking.

"Hey Grimmjow, what the hell is this?" Nnoitora asked.

"How should I know?" I answered. You know how Nnoitora likes pressing buttons? So he pressed a button. The device looked like a small radio and it emitted a heartbeat that sounded like it was traveling through liquid when you pressed the turned the knob to the first option.

"That," Mr. walking-encyclopedia started, "Is a mother's heartbeat, it helps calm down really young infants."

Nnoitora turned it to the second notch, it started playing a lullaby, the lullaby could lull anyone to sleep, the first one it affected was Ichigo, his drowsy eyes were closing and opening before he finally succumbed to the over-powering slumber. I heard a small yawn escape from my mouth. Is this some sort of hypnosis machine?

"Turn it off," I said dryly and switched the thing off. I looked at Ichigo and the shopping cart was pressing against his skin, he was sleeping in the most awkward position.

"One second," I stopped Inoue and picked up Ichigo, "Ok, we can keep going."

I had Ichigo head in the crook of my neck on one side; I felt something hit the other side too.

"I'm sleeeeepy," Nnoitora groaned.

"Get off my shoulder," I growled at him, "You don't seem like you are sleepy, you seem like you are drunk."

"Mmmmm…" Nnoitora was drifting off. I kicked him in the shin, "Wake the fuck up!"

"Fine, fine. Hell, ya didn't have ta kick me."

I gave him a glare and just kept walking, it's good to learn how to walk off things that Nnoitora does or says.

"Hey Nnoitora," I said without looking back.

"Yeah?"

"Put that radio-thing in the cart, 'cause, you know," I looked back at him with mischievous eyes, "It might be useful under some circumstances."

"Ok," he replied, "I won't ask what you are thinking. But, I'll put the thing in the cart."

"That's a good boy," I told him.

"Don't push it," he growled.

"What's next?" Inoue asked.

"Baby monitor…?" I had no clue what the hell any of these things were. I think it had to do something with monitoring Ichigo.

"Oh those are those speaker things, right?" Ishida asked Inoue upon hearing me.

"Yup!" she replied.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Ishida asked.

Cuz Ishida, she cheated on you with that Sado guy and they had a baby. Hah!

"I was helping Tatsuki and Keigo shop for her first baby," She replied. (A~N~ they aren't that young anymore cuz I don't want you to think that this is some sorta teen mom thing.)

"Here it is, next to those radios!" she exclaimed, like she exclaimed everything else that made me want to shoot myself around her.

She picked up something that looked like a walkie talkie, she started explaining how it works, "You put one by Ichigo when he's sleeping and you hold onto the other one so you can hear if he wakes up."

"Ok. We still didn't get the crib and the feeding chair thingy," I pointed out. Suddenly, I felt Ichigo's little head rising and his hand tugging on my shirt.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly. He just made his eyes into puppy eyes, pursed his lips, and whimpered. I could see his legs getting twisted up.

"Oh... ok." I understood what he meant. He had to go to the bathroom.

I turned to Orihime. "I'm gonna take him to the bathrooms," where are they?"

"Oh the bathrooms~! They're right over there," she pointed a femine finger at the end of the store where the bathrooms were. I put Ichigo on the ground and took him by the hand and made _him WALK. YEAH, _I made him _WALK!_ I am evil. I just didn't want to be at the risk of him getting wet all over me. I _walked _him over to the bathrooms and as soon as he saw the stall, he rushed over. I just stood outside the stall and took the moment to splash some cold water on my face. At first, I was about to walk into the stall with him, but... "I can go by myself!" the three-year-old said confidently.

I just stared at the door of the stall, it wasn't locked because he couldn't lock it. His little legs were swinging back and forth. When I thought he was done, I asked him, "You done?"

"No!" It took him a good five minutes to finish. I just stood around for FIVE GODDAMN BORING MINUTES... I flipped out my phone and noticed I had a text _from Nnoitra. _No joke, this guy is more impatient than I am. The text read, _Are you done yet?_

Ichigo came out of the stall and had me lift him up so he could wash his hands and all that other stuff.

I carried him again and came back to find (Not surprisingly) a confused Orihime looking around.

"Did you find the cribs?"

"Oh, right! Um… cribs… cribs," she talked to herself while looking around frantically to find the cribs.

"It's over here, Orihime-chan," Ishida told her.

"You're so helpful," she replied. She placed a hand on his chest -oh no, it's getting all lovey dovey and shit—Ishida placed his hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek and went in for a kiss.

"Hey," Nnoitora interrupted, "Can you… not do that here?"

"Oh right," they said at the same time. Finally, we got to the cribs and feeding chairs.

"Are you sure you can get these back to Huenco Mundo?"

"No problem," I told Ishida, "I'll just ring Szayel and tell him to set up a gargantua in front of Inoue's apartment."

"Yo, Nnoitora, can you tell Szayel to set up a gargantua in front of Inoue's apartment in about 30 minutes?"

"Sure, what the heck," he pulled out his cell and called Szayel, "Hey, Szayel, can you set up a gargantua in front of Inoue's apartment, yeah, ok, no, I said no. WHAT THE FUCK! NO! WE WON'T GET YOU ARSENIC POISON, GODDAMNIT!"


	8. Secrets of the past

**THIS IS A REAL STRETCH OF THE 'T' RATING SO WARNING, USE EXTREME CAUTION, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.**

**Guys, I'm back in America. I haven't been able to upload [Insert excuses here, don't want to read, scroll a centimeter or two down, there is so much homework and I have to wake up at 5 am and some other shit]. Ok, basic outline of this chappy Grimmjow POV, Ulquiorra POV, and Ichigo POV… somewhere. This chapter or the next chapter may finally turn the yaoi corner (YAY!) Little segment on misuse of Antidepressants and diet pills. And the person we pick on is – drumroll- ULQUIORRA! YAY!**

**OH and we get a little inside on Ulquiorra's past. This may have slipped the T rating a little so warning.**

**BEFORE I FORGET- Grimmjow's going really OCC, I apologize, just up until the climax once he gets feisty again. **

**And I don't own Bleach -.-***

"Grimm, Grimmjow?!" The annoying voice pounded my eardrums.  
"Wake the hell up, sweetie!" I opened my eyes because I like to do what anonymous,loud voices tell me to do. No, actually it was because the voice wouldn't shut up.

"Where am I?" I thought out loud.

"You're sleeping, in Nnoitora's room."

I looked up and I saw that pink-haired freak with the incredibly tight clothing and that look on his face like he wants to molest you.

"What do ya want, you pink-haired freak that wears incredibly tight clothing that looks like he wants to molest me?" I said semi-consciously.

There were blue lines on his face, "No love?" he muttered, and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I sat up and gripped the blanket on top me, it was soft like felt and it was covered in pictures of spoons, _yeah, this is definitely Nnoitora's room. _

"Why am I here?" I asked Szayel.

"You followed Nnoitora into his room and… I believe you fell asleep," at this, I got somewhat frightened, "This was all I could find."

Guess what Szayel held up? That damn music box thingy that we bought, or _I _bought, in the real world.

"Where's the kid?"

"He's sleeping in Ulquiorra's room."

"How come he gets to sleep in Ulquiorra's room?" I whined.

"Because nobody could/ wanted to carry you back to your room and besides, Ulquiorra just said he would keep Ichigo since it's already later at night and he would have to take care of him tomorrow anyway."

I pouted a little.

"Fine, I see you are just trying to come up with an excuse to go to Ulquiorra's room, so that's why I came here."

"To give me an excuse to sneak—er… I mean go into Ulquiorra's room?"

He face palmed, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a very simple person, Grimmjow, to say the least."

"Szayel," I started, "I am many things, but I am not _simple_."

"Mhmm," he nodded his head slowly gazing over me and then threw something at me, "Put these on."

I glanced at what I had caught, _My Espada uniform! I'm not… naked, am I?_

"GO AWAY IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE," I stated firmly.

"Relax, relax," he said, "We're both guys, you know."

"Ok, I saw your tongue peak out," I told him.

"Ok, be that way," he seemed somewhat disappointed, he turned around before he left, "Here, take these and give them to Ulquiorra."

He handed me two pills, one blue and the other was half yellow and half green. I rolled them around in my hand, studying them, as if I had a degree in the medical field.

"What are they?" I asked him.

"Gin just gave them to me, he told me they were something that Ulquiorra took sometimes," He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "They're not poisonous."

"No, really," I said a little more firmly.

He took the pills in my hand and looked at them closely, "Yes, just as I thought, one is an anti-depressant, the other is a diet pill called… Xenical."

"Ok," I said obediently, on a more serious note, "Szayel, leave."

With another flip of his hair he nonchalantly strode out the door.

I put on my hakama and jacket, my hands in my pocket, and I also strode out the door. I went straight, turned left, and then right and then I was at Ulquiorra's room. I knocked on his door with my knuckles.

He opened the door, same cute monotone look on his face. I wanted to hug him and tell him how cute his monotone mode was, but, then again, my ass was at the risk of being cero'd. He looked at me straight in the eyes but then he sauntered back to his chair and indulged himself in his book.

***Switching to Ulquiorra POV***

"Come sit," I glanced up from my young adult vampire romance novel, "Or do you need a formal invitation."

Grimmjow situated himself next to me on my bed. I don't know if he noticed, but I moved a bit closer to him. I shuffled my feet a little because being around Grimmjow made me nervous. I put my book down at glimpsed Grimmjow. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed, yet he was still avoiding my sight.

"Oh, Ulquiorra," he started. I looked at him and it seemed to make him shake, I always knew I was powerful.

"Um… Gin wanted me to give this to you," He reached out his hand and place two pills in my hand… MY MEDS?! How the hell did that fox-faced moron find these?

Immediately, my hand cupped around them secretly, I glared over at Grimmjow, "How did you get these?"

"Gin just gave them to Szayel and Szayel gave them to me." He waved his hands around a little, "Why do you need anti-depressants and diet pills?" he asked slowly.

"You don't need to know, Grimmjow," I growled at him. Clearly, I was pissed. At that very moment I wanted to disappear, nobody except Aizen ever knew about these, I didn't want anyone to know… especially Grimmjow. He already thinks I'm eerie and unusual as it is. But at that moment I immediately needed his opinion, "Grimmjow… does it bother you… that I use these?"

He looked like he was a little taken back by the question, "Um… not really."

Then my expression went from indifferent to rather sad. He appeared to feel pity. _I don't want your pity. _

I couldn't stop myself from thinking all kinds of thoughts of rejection and refutation; was Grimmjow's opinion really mean anything to me? As I indulged in self-pity, I felt a warm, rough hand on my smaller, colder ones. I looked at him, wide eyes trying to stare into the deep depths of his heart.

"You were shaking," he pointed out to me.

Did I mention that Ichigo was sleeping behind us? Well he was and I didn't want to wake him up.

I just sighed and quickly pulled my hand away from under him much to his dismay. He looked as if he was disappointed. But my body wouldn't keep away, because the blood started flowing to my cheeks making me blush heavily and the shaking wouldn't stop.

Grimmjow's reached over with his hand and his fore finger traced the bottom of my chin and gently grasped my jaw. He pulled me over to try to lock lips, my heart was beating out of my chest **(I know he's a hollow T.T) **_I can't give in to his power… I can't let this happen to me. _ Without hesitation or thought I pushed myself away and ended up on the floor.

I was humiliated and worst of all… _I can't… _ "I—I have to go to the bathroom," I lied and sonidoed to the bathroom door. I didn't look back even once at Grimmjow.

I rapidly opened the door and shut it as soon as I got to the other side. I slid down in defeat my body making a squeaking noise due to the friction with the door. I didn't want… love. Not after Aizen, no not after what Aizen did.

He left a scar. Not one, but many, he would take me unwillingly just to satisfy his hunger… his nauseating thirst for my blood and my serenity. He took it all. _I don't want to remember and I don't want to relive. _Aizen… _Aizen…. _The name rang in my head. He did things to me, I can't trust anyone.

_Aizen…_

_**Ulquiorra, shhh…**_

_Mmph! _

_He lowered his mouth to my ear, after nipping at my earlobe, he whispered..._

**_Ulqui-kun, do you KNOW who you work under? I get to play with you as long as I want because, simply put, you are a pawn, a pawn of my giant game of chess. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. I can fuck you senseless, and there is nothing you can do... _**

_His sleek words dripped into my ear like acid, and they burned like acid. I didn't want it... but he proceeded with his show anyways._

_Every time he thrusts into me… it burns, I think I lost all feelings in my lower body. My vision has white spots in it. And that's not the only thing with white spots. There is a swirl of white and red liquids on the bed. I give up, Aizen-sama, I will do as you say… Just please, get out, I'm begging you. I can't take it anymore, _

_I… ghhh… I give up, I can't… I can't… _

_I'm losing consciousness; I can't fight this guy back, every time. I cringe and writhe in pain and that sadistic bastard enjoys every last drop of my misery, maybe that's why I was chosen to represent despair. Help… _

_**Take this, you useless twat.**_

_He was finally out, and he threw something at me, some sort of medications._

_**They are anti-depressants and diet pills, I don't want anyone to think anything because you are so depressed, just remain indifferent. And I don't want to lose your lanky body. **_

I put my hands up to my head; I don't want to think anymore. On the other side, I heard my door open and close and a few high-pitched, female voices. But I don't notice, the wet tears are already flowing down my face. The tear drops land on the bathroom's tiled floor with a _plink _every time.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve and peeked out of the door a little bit and noticed that Ichigo was gone, "Where did Ichigo go?"

Grimmjow looked up from his feet, "Haribel's fraccion wanted to _borrow _him for a little bit.'

I sluggishly nodded my head and looked around, right, left, door was closed.

I ran over to Grimmjow and threw my hands over him, he was extremely surprised.

***Grimmjow POV for a few moments***

I couldn not believe it. At all. Ulquiorra was hugging me. His normally pale skin was a shade of pink and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut, then I felt something wet on my skin, he was _crying. _It wasn't just a few drops, it was a stream of tears one after the other soaking me. I enveloped my arms around him and he pressed closer into my chest. I had one hand in his jet black hair and another around his lanky shoulder.

"Grimm…Grimmjow," this was bad, it was worse than bad. He wasn't just crying he was choking up.

"I—i…" he gulped and threw back a few of his tears, "Aizen…"

One word. That name, just one name, and his crying intensified. And it wasn't because he missed him… It was because Aizen did things to control him. I remember walking past Aizen's room one day to deliver a message, and I could hear Ulquiorra's desperate cries for Aizen to stop. And the cries were crystal-clear for about 5 minutes, and then they turned into whimpers, like Ulquiorra didn't have any energy left.

There were no words to describe how sorry I felt for Ulquiorra, or how terrible Aizen was.

"Shh…" I said to Ulquiorra, "I know, I walked past your room a few times."

He looked at me like a fish, his irises were not touching the eye edges at all, his eyes were red from crying, but the green orbs still shone. I used the thumb of my right hand to wipe away his tears and leaned down to kiss him. Only difference was that this time, he accepted the kiss. Our lips locked on each other. Ulquiorra fell back onto the bed on purpose, and I gave him a confused look.

"I… I surrender to you, Grimmjow," this was my okay to go ahead.

***Intense Yaoi up ahead for the coming chapter*  
~~~Kind of nervous for my first hentai/yaoi. But if you guys R and R, I won't be too nervous. Let me know what you think. Let me feel you! Ok nevermind… that was awkward. Bringin' out the worst in Aizen, it's what I do. **


	9. Restless Night

***Ok, here is the yaoi that you guys have been waiting all of your life for! Or maybe you never knew this existed so you don't give a shit and never will….**

**GAH! OOC outta control! This chapter probably isn't too funny so FORGIVETH ME! **

**I don't own bleach or I would've had a lust arc.**

**ULQUIORRA POV**

I looked at Grimmjow, "I… I surrender to you Grimmjow."

He looked surprised for a few uncomfortable moments but flashed his Grimmjow smirk and locked his hands around my wrist. He bent down and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and went to taste my lips.

His lips tasted lemony, I wanted more, but he went ahead to satisfy me. He suctioned onto my bottom lips gently biting it. He tightened the grip on my wrists because I was struggling to keep still but, eventually, I calmed down completely.

He nipped at my earlobe, "I love you," he whispered seductively. His voice, it was drowning with lust, but so was my mind. He moved his head into the crook of my neck where he licked the warm, pale flesh, the bite and latched onto it. He was going to make me his, and I wasn't one to resist. "The part between your neck and your ear is so irresistible, Ulqui…"

"Mmmm…" I struggled to keep down a slight orgasm which was somewhat pathetic consider he hadn't even technically 'touched' me. Coated with hotness all over, Grimmjow drove me wild with desire.

Grimmjow tore off my jacket and went straight for my chest. I had no clue what he was going to do, mainly because when Aizen tried to do the same, I tried to block it all out. His head bobbed over to my nipples, and he looked at me and snaked out a few words, "You are so… tender and pink."

He slipped his tongue out of its cave and managed to cover each nipple with a few coats of saliva in just a few moments; he attacked my right one and suctions his lips on it inducing a very lustful sensation. He rolled it around with his tongue and pressed his teeth on it. My face couldn't have possibly been any redder; neither could I hold back any longer.

"I… I can't hold back," Grimmjow stated exactly what I was thinking so I just nodded. He caressed my upper thighs and pulled off the cloth covering my errection. It was throbbing, but the first thing Grimmjow did was spread my legs.

"You look so delicious and succulent, Ulquiorra," After puulin my hakama down from my lower abdomen, he immediately grabbed my member and thumbed over the slit. This was my first time on this end of the rope, receiving the oral, and it seemed somewhat embarrassing. But it felt so good. I grabbed a hold of the pillow with my left hand and Grimmjow's pale blue locks with the other hand.

**GRIMMJOW POV-**

It was fun to see his cute little face's reaction every time I touched a 'forbidden' place. I started to stroke the entire length of his shaft, but slowly at first. I could send shivers down his spine. I looked at his cock, it was straight up. Not to mention _incredibly hard. _ The size wasn't too bad either for someone like Ulquiorra. I lowered my head onto it and teased the slit with my tongue. I could already feel it oozing and dripping with precum.

I used my tongue to run around the head and lick up all of the precum. His eyes were at first open and then, they squinted, proceeding to form tear droplets. His legs were vibrating, very quickly, but extremely obviously. I put the head into my mouth, once I had coated it sufficiently coated the head with my saliva, I pulled his cock back out, I traced my tongue along the entire shaft and gave his balls a little squeeze.

One could say I was experienced at giving blow jobs, and I would agree, I practice it on my strawberry ice-cream cones all the time.

"Mmmmph…!"

I could tell he was holding back an orgasm, "Let it out," I whispered, "you can be as loud as you want. Nobody is going to hear you." I assured him that there wasn't anybody who could hear him because; the little UlquiBat needed release, both sexually and emotionally.

Without warning, he shoved my head onto his member, "Hey! What the-"

He started making the puppy face right when I was about to swear at him, "[fine]…"

I stuck three inches into my mouth and pulled it out; slowly I progressed along the entire thing. Finally I was at the point where I was deep-throating it, my cheeks were bright red and I could barely breathe, I was scared that my gag-reflex would initiate and cause me to spit it out, but I could tell Ulquiorra was almost at his climax. _Something… come on what do I do… _

I gave his cock a little friction and pointiness from my teeth, I also danced my fingers across his tight entrance causing him to orgasm loudly and spill his fluids into my mouth.

"Ahh…!"

I pulled his organ out of my mouth, I tried to swallow as much cum as possible, but when I pulled it out, a few thin strings of cum connected me. But I was out of breath and so was Ulquiorra; a trail of the white liquid started to flow down the corner of my mouth.

***Outside the door***

_Gin: Why are the quinta and setenta so wide-eyed?_

_Szayel: Come listen…_

_Nnoitra: Oh my good Kami…_

_Szayel: This has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever listened to._

_Gin: … _

_Szayel: What are you thinking?_

_Gin: This is gold, Szayel go get your stethoscope and your tape recorder._

_Starrk and Haribel: What are you three morons doing?_

_Gin and Szayel: Nothi—_

_Nnoitra: Wow… those two are doing it really hard._

_Starrk: You guys are desperate._

_Haribel: Just because you guys don't have a decent sex life doesn't mean you have to ruin theirs. Now move it before I cero your asses into last Tuesday, you douchebags._

***Back to Ulquiorra POV***

The thin trail of my white liquid started to stream out of the corner of Grimmjow's mouth as he tried to smile through. This was irresistible, he looked adorable and lovable, so I took the opportunity to pounce on him and give him a wet kiss. I attacked him and pushed him do so he was looking up at me.

I locked lips with him, thus giving myself a taste of my own semen. Every time parted and sealed lips there would be a thin strand of saliva and cum coming from one of our lips connecting to the others. I slipped my tongue through the separation of his lips and wrestled his tongue for dominance.

I slide my hand into his hair and continued to kiss more aggressively and more passionately because kissing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez… is like jumping into cold water on a hot day and eating ice-cream at the same time, it's refreshing, new, delightfully tasty, sends chills down your spine, and creates that warm fuzzy feeling just thinking about it.

My unclothed groin and his rubbed together creating friction and friction creates heat and heat creates horniness. I pulled his hakama down and at first, Grimmjow was a little surprised, but then he displayed a smile… because I was aghast at his size, it was bigger than Aizen's. He pulled me closer to him to try to comfort me and stuck a finger…

***Grimmjow POV OV VOV VOVOV VOV, just POV***

I grinned at him and turned on my mischievous eyes because Ulquiorra made the mistake of pulling down my hakama while we were still kissing me, he was staring at me as if I was some sort of a meteorite coming to strike him.

"You-you're so big…" He was clearly horror struck

I pulled him closer to my chest and let him wrap his skinny, yet muscular arms around me. As soon as he felt secure, I had my finger dance around his tightly constricted hole.

I slipped one finger in and tried to move it through his passage that suctioned well on my finger and it was so goddamn tight.

"Gghh!"

"You are so damn tight, Ulqui, you seem like you're a virgin, how the hell do you keep such a well-suctioned ass after what Aizen did to you."

I moved it but it was basically stuck, and his hole wasn't wet enough either so I pulled the finger out. Ulquiorra took a heavy sigh once I pulled my finger out; I took that opportunity to stick three of my fingers into his mouth, "Suck," I commanded. Little obedient Ulqui-chan did as he was told and coated my three fingers with a few coats of saliva to work as a lubricant.

This time I started to make out with him while I stuck my fingers inside of him, slowly moving my fingers from confinement, it seemed to surprise him so he bit my tongue.

I moved my digits in on out of him, after a few minutes my fingers were still wet and his passageway was well lubricated. I brought my errection up to his hole and rubbed it against it, just to tease Ulquiorra.

"Just enter, Grimmjow!" He demanded me to enter.

I gripped Ulquiorra's hips and lowered him onto my cock so it would seem like he played an interactive role, but he seemed to be cringing for every centimeter further it went. I was a little apprehensive, "Are you ok, Ulqui?"

"I'm… f-f-fine… Don't c-call me tha—" he managed, "Mmhh… It hurts… Grimmjow…"

"Yes, say my name," I cooed at him.

At first he was a little hesitant but he grinded his hips into mine, "G-g-grimm…"

I bounced him a little and that seemed to make him almost climax, so he grinded his hips into mine a few more time with a higher frequency, he made my heart want to claw out and cling on to him.

I must have hit Ulquiorra sweet spot because his face became even redder and the new formed tear drops started flowing out of his eyes, but showed the signs of ultimate pleasure. Just as I thought I was going to explode, Ulquiorra came all over my chest and abdominal muscles, watching him cum made me fill Ulquiorra up with my contents.

**Ulquiorra POV for a few seconds…**

Grimmjow climaxed and filled me up with his seed, making me feel uncomfortably full, some of the cum started dripping out of my crevice along with a few drops of blood. He fell onto the bed, he turned to face me but I was facing the opposite way.

"I… I love you… Ulquiorra," He stated sleepily, before drifting off to sleep, he enclosed his forearms around me. I clung onto them and closed my eyes, peacefully…'

**Next morning- :D**

**Grimmjow POV-**

"Grimmjow, you seem to be in a good mood," Gin pointed out. _Yeah thanks, Captain Obvious._

"What are you talking about?" I started to get a little defensive.

"Grimm-chan, did you do anything special yesterday? You know maybe, you went to a birthday party—"

"GIN," I interrupted, the only people down in the meeting room were me, Gin, Starrk, Nnoitra, and Szayel, "There is now way I could have gone to a goddamn _BIRTHDAY PARTY_, I live in Huenco Mundo!"

Just as I was telling Gin off, Halibel walked in, she wasn't holding Ichigo, her fraccion must have had him.

"Oh, Gin, don't forget to tell him how you, Nnoitra, and Szayel stood outside of their door with a stethoscope and a tape recorder."

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" I was furious, why the hell would someone be standing outside of someone's door to tape record them?

"Now, Grimm-Chan," Gin waved his hands at me to try to tell me to calm down, like hell! Yeah I'll calm down, right after I Gran Re Cero your ass!

Gin started to run out of the room, right as I was about to chase him, "You cannot say one word to Ulquiorra!" I told Haribell.

"Fine," she stated collectively, then she folded her arms, "You guys aren't exactly… the quietest people I know."

I could tell she was smiling behind her collar. Right as I was on the warpath, Gin peeked over the wall, "Is Grimm-chan still here?" he asked before he saw me.

"GET BACK HERE, YA PERVERTED LITTLE BASTARD!"

_GRAN RE CERO!_

**Ok, what did you guys think?**

**[If you answered: that was retarded] In my defensive, this is my very first yaoi scene, second, I am a lot younger than you may think I am.**

**[If you answered: I didn't die or attempt to commit suicide] I love you.**

**My question to you, what gives you that warm and fuzzy feeling? For me it's listening to thunder storms at night, and being happy that I am not outside. **

**(Can you compare French kissing with a thumb-war?)**


	10. Flu Bug Satisfaction

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS NOTE THAT I HAVE DELICATELY PREPARED FOR YOU:**

_**This is originally a yaoi story, as you know, the rating 'M' doesn't show up by default. This is a non-hardcore yaoi version of the story. The story's name is "Cero, Ichigo". As there is nothing too hardcore until chapter 9, there for in this edition, Chapter 9 will be omitted.**_

_**IF YOU ARE READING THE CLEAN VERSION AND WANT YAOI GO READ THE UNEDITTED VERSION, IF YOU WANT THE CLEAN VERSION, **__**STAY HERE!**___

_**YAOI VERSION OF THIS STORY: CLICK ON THE LINK BELOW OR GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, THIS EDITION WILL BASICALLY BE A COPY OF THE OTHER ONE, BUT NO HARD-CORE, JUST FLUFF. AND HILARIOUSCOSITY!**_

_**LINK HERE FOR CHAPTER 9: **_ s/8254840/9/Cero-Ichigo

**TECHNICALLY CHAPTER 10:**

**Highlights of this chapter: Ulquiorra has gotten sick with the 'Arrancar Flu' as you can guess, Ulquiorra is OOC, Grimmjow is a bit too.**

**Since it doesn't exist, I get to make up the symptoms; one includes mood swings ; )**

**Ulquiorra POV- Coz it will show you true despair… atleast the way I write it : / **

Climbing out of bed, a sharp pain shot through the bottom of my pelvic bone; I just realized I couldn't walk. This was a pain in the ass, literally. Damn Grimmjow and his charm. _And his good looks, and his seductiveness, and his lovableness, and his sexiness. _

I placed a hand on my bottom and despite the pain, I got up and slowly placed a hand on the wall, "Good Kami, he really screwed me up", I muttered to myself.

But regardless of my efforts, I fell back into bed and sighed heavily. I took the opportunity to pull on my hakama and my jacket. Today I was feeling extra lazy, so I didn't zip up my jacket. Just then the door opened,_ if this is someone like Nnoitra, I'm screwed. _

But it wasn't Nnoitra, it was Nel, "Hey, Ulqui-chan, what are you still doing in bed?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh? I was just about to get up," I made a desperate attempt to get up but I fell forward and humiliated myself even more. My face turned red from the humiliation but she didn't seem to mind too much, she just giggled a little and held out her hand. I grabbed it; she pulled me up and threw my hand over her shoulder. Grimmjow is trash… very good-looking, sexy trash.

"Nel, you don't have to support me," I insisted and tried to pull away.

"Don't be silly," she said a little more crossly, "You can barely stand."

"But, but—" I stammered.

"You know," she whispered slyly, "I am only one room away, _I can hear you." _

My porcelain face went red, there goes my dignity down the drain. _DAMN YOU GRIMMJOW FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU!_

"What, you're turning red?" She asked, "No need to, when Nnoitra does this kind of stuff to me, I can't get out of bed for an entire day sometime."

_This cannot get any more embarrassing. _

"Nel-sama…" I said uncomfortably, "Is this something that should be openly discussed?"

"Eh, why not?" she completely shrugged off my suggestion.

We started to walk slowly, it reminded me of a three leg race.

"Where do you need to go?"

"To Haribel-sama's room."

"Oooh, that's on another floor."

"I—I can go there by myself, Neliel-sama."

"You're a persistent one, aren't 'cha? Fine, Ulqui-chan."

She let go of me, my legs turned to jelly and I fell flat on the ground.

"See," she said, her tone wasn't 'I-told-you-so' but she was trying to be helpful. It got on my nerves that I couldn't be independent.

She came and pulled me up and threw my hand over her shoulder and helped me up.

We started walking again and I stopped resisting. Her aura was warm and made me feel better.

"So…" she began with the bombardment of questions. But, she was my superior, it was my duty to be under her and answer everything she says.

"How is Grimmjow?"

"What?" I need clarification on that.

"You know, in bed," she was being really frank about this topic.

"Um… Good…?" I answered questionably, because in my opinion, he wasn't good. No, he was _great, _he was a sex god.

"Really? By the way you sounded, it seemed like he was amazing," Neliel answered.

I really hoped she wasn't asking this so she could snatch him.

"Um, Neliel-sama, I respect you, but… suppose you are trying to take Grimmjow?"

She lowered her eyelids and shot a menacing look at me, "Will you give him to me?"

I was horrified, I would never want to give Grimmjow away to a woman, _no, _to anyone. I stared at her, aghast at her request.

She giggled and patted my head, "Oh, Ulqui-chan, you can have such little common sense sometimes. I would never even think of taking Grimm-chan away from you."

"Anywaysssss…" She prolonged the 's', "How big is he?"

"Big?" I think I knew what she meant… _This is extraordinarily embarrassing._

"Yeah, you know size-wise. Nnoitra is huge."

I sighed deeply, "Pretty big," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Pretty big," I stated a little bit more clarity. Then I leaned towards the wall and sank to the floor. Not only did my bottom hurt from walking, my cheeks burning, I had also lost my pride a few seconds ago. I respect my superiors, if this was anyone else, they would've been turned to ashes.

"Huh?" She said a little surprised, "What's wrong?"

"Neliel- sama, I respect you because I don't think you are trash. But given the current situation,

I can only assume you are doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to murder me through ways of embarrassment and harassment," I uttered a barely

audible whisper as I brought my hands up to my head.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, no, it's perfectly…" I gulped, "Alright, as long as you don't prolong this conversation."

"Fine, fine, Ulqui-chan," Nel waved her hands at me, "I won't talk about…"

This time, I stared daggers at her.

"About… _What happened last night._"

I let her 'assist' me to Haribel-sama's room as if I was handicapped.

After she dropped me off at Haribel-sama's room, I knocked on the door. Only to be greeted by the Tres Bestia, Apache, SunSun, and Mila Rose. SunSun had a monotone look on her face, very much resembling mine; but Mila Rose and Apache immediately scrunched up their noses and stared daggers at me. Since they were inferior to me, I stared at them back.

I honestly never liked Apache or Mila Rose, but to be fair I don't like most numeros or fracciones.

"Hey, emo boy, what did you come for?" Apache scowled.

"Not for you, I came for the kid, where is he?" I replied evenly matched.

She stared me down, but I mumbled at her, "Don't make me have to cero you, I would never want do anything to upset Haribel sama."

"Ulquiorra?" I heard Haribel's voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"Give the kid back to him, Apache."

"Why?" Apache pouted.

"Because, we weren't supposed to have him for another 3 days."

"FINE," Apache and Mila Rose chimed loudly at the same time. Even after the winter war and Aizen's arrest, most Arrancars weren't on good turf with me, only a few Espada and I didn't mind Tesla too much either.

Mila Rose picked up the child. He looked… terribly; absolutely horrible.

His eyes were glowing red and yellow, his entire body was beet red and burning, he weakly held up his hands for me to carry him. I immediately grabbed him, a strong scent wafted through the air, it wasn't bad.

Actually, quite the opposite, it was a mixture of very strong good scents, the smell was overwhelming; I immediately had a reflex and started coughing. SunSun leaned over to my ear, sleeve covering her mouth, "It was the perfume," She whispered. She also handed me a bottle, "It's a bubble bath," She explained.

I was confused, for I had never heard such a term, 'bubble bath', probably because of the happy feelings it seemed to associate with.

"A…bubble bath?"

"Yeah, you pour about two cups in and then you let the water run. I becomes bubbly and fun for the kid neither does it burn his eyes; it's also really mild and wash the perfume right off."

I thanked her before leaving/

I returned to my bed with a three-year-old that smelled like a bottle of perfume that had all of the strongest fragrances in one, he was running a fever and he must have been very allergic to the things they applied to him.

I found myself facepalming, _how much stupider can those two, Apache and Mila Rose, get?_

I decided to start a cold bath to calm down the fever and spikes in temperature. I strode to the bathroom and ran the cold water. After filling the tub ¾ of the way, I decided to test it, I put my hand in the water; as soon as I did, the goosebumps ran up my arms.

_Better to overkill. _I told myself as I gazed down at the cold water colored the same pale blue as Grimmjow's hair.

Picking up Ichigo, he looked like he was dying, he was coughing like he had chronic bronchitis; I removed his garments and tried to lower him into the bath tub. As soon as his bottom felt the water, he shot up my arm and clinged to it. It was like a cat in water. I kept picking him up and trying to put him it, but my efforts seemed fruitless.

As I was just about to give up, I realized that kids tend to be heavily influenced by adults. I decided I had to step into the cold water as well. Mustering up as much niceness I could possibly find, I approached Ichigo slowly, "Look, how about we take a bath together, I'll get in first, then you get in with me, ok?"

He nodded slowly. I let down my clothes and stepped into the tub. I was freezing my fucking ass off, to put it gently. It was ice cold, but I had heard of common 'ice baths' for children running a fever.

I spread my legs and lowered Ichigo into the tub. Being a special type of Arrancar, and by having a fever, he was able to adjust to the temperature.

Much unlike myself, as I am directly linked with a bat, so I was not able to adjust. I had to face the cold and everything that came with it.

He started to play the foam and giggle, "Splishy, Splashy!" He splashed me with water. I was as cold already but the water had landed on my face causing my face to become even more red and pale.

Despite my nippiness, I playfully pushed a little water his way. I pulled him closer to my chest, he was still warm. I closed my eyes tightly as chills ran up my spine. After 15 minutes, I stepped out, shaking, and grabbed the towel. I wrapped myself in a towel; Ichigo ran towards me and hugged my legs so I wrapped him inside the towel as well. I pulled on my clothes and left my jacket unzipped.

He clung to my legs again, so choosing the most efficient option; I picked him up and put him into bed. He immediately fell asleep, he was extremely tired, fatigue is common when you have a fever.

As I tucked Ichigo into bed, my head starting throbbing, I put my hand up to hold my head.

I slowly got up and walked over down to the place where Las Noches keeps its food, the kitchen, more commonly referred to as Yammy's granary.

While I was gripping the walls trying to walk, my head was still pounding.

"Gah, this is pathetic…" I told myself. I grabbed some medicine, 'specially' made by Szayel for sick Arrancar. At first, I was skeptical about administering this medicine to a toddler…

Not to mention, you have to administer it with a syringe and a needle. If he is sleeping soundly enough, that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

I went back to my headquarters and set the medicine on the table. I extracted it into the syringe. Quickly, I took Ichigo's arm and pushed the needle in, trying to cut off any pain from his arm. Then I pushed the end slowly with my thumb, it emptied its contents into the child's blood stream. I pulled it out and threw it away… I was so tired. I checked the time, the clock read, "8:00 AM".

"Too early…" I told myself before I found myself losing consciousness. The power of sleep had overpowered me.

**3****rd**** POV- **

The time just seemed to fly as Ulquiorra dozed away. His soft breath inhaling and exhaling through his semi-pale lips; 8... 12… 4… 8…

"Ulquiorra? Ulqui? Hey, wake the hell up, what's wrong?" Grimmjow's voice pounded against Ulquiorra's eardrums and caused him to wake up. He got up, or at least, attempted to get only to fall back on to pillow. Since he had just woken up, and he was sick, his vision was a little blurry. But it didn't stop him from instantaneously recognizing the blurry visage before him.

"Grimm…jow?" he repeated said Arrancar's name in a weak tone.

"Yeah, what's with you?" Grimmjow inquired Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra felt a hand trace across his hot forehead.

After a silent cough, Ulquiorra lowered Grimmjow's hand from his forehead. Grimmjow opened his mouth in debate but Ulquiorra quickly cut him off.

"I… I'm fine," Ulquiorra lied.

"Yeah, like hell, don't tell me you're fine," Grimmjow sneered, he was clearly getting impatient and annoyed at Ulquiorra's constant denial.

"But… I'm an Espada… I don't need… care…" Ulquiorra still argued in his sickened state.

"I don't know if you have noticed this, Ulqui, but you are stopping in between every THREE FUCKING WORDS," Grimmjow stated the obvious, "Anyways, I had Szayel come here earlier, it seems like you contracted some sort of bug. Apparently, your temperature isn't supposed to be this hot. What'dya do?"

"I took an ice bath with Ichi—"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at realization that it felt oddly next to him, he quickly started patting around the blanket.

"Hm?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Ichi—Ichigo, where is he," he said in a panicked state.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Calm down, I left him with a few of the others, they're down in the main room, doing who the hell knows what."

This assurance made Ulquiorra calm down a bit and he sunk back into the bed again, putting a pillow over his face, he muttered, "What do I have?"

"Szayel said it's just a little Arrancar flu bug."

"Let's hope not, it isn't usually fatal in the real world, but we're still unsure for Arrancars. Szayel told me that the symptoms would be a little different for Arrancars."

"… *cough* *cough*"

"Why did you take an ice bath?! Idiot!"

"Because he wouldn't get in unless I got in and he was running a fever."

"Gah, nevermind, I can never convince you anything. Anyways, are you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday," Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra, in all honesty, was a little bit hungry.

"A little."

'Grrrrr…'

Ok maybe, _a lot bit hungry_.

"Your tummy's getting angry, better feed it before it decides to murder all of Huenco Mundo," Grimmjow teased the smaller Arrancar.

With the pillow still on his head faked a laugh, "Funny… Very, funny."

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

Without thought Ulquiorra blurted out, "Chocolate."

"No," Grimmjow said harshly to make his point clear.

Ulquiorra whined a little.

"Look, you're sick, not PMSing."

Ulquiorra blushed a crimson red, he pulled the pillow off of his face and threw the pillow against Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow frowned as the pillow fell off of him.

"Fine, I'll deal with you being a bitch only coz you're mine."

"So yes?" Ulquiorra's voice wasn't too monotone. It either sounded like a really good impersonation of a three-year-old girl or it sounded harsh.

"No, you can't eat chocolate, I'll make you some hot soup."

"Hmph," Ulquiorra pouted.

"I wonder if you are PMSing…?"

"NO! NO I'M NOT! BAKA GRIMMJOW! STUPID GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow just smirked at how cute Ulquiorra looked when he was experiencing mood swings; a symptom of The Arrancar flu.

Grimmjow came back with a piping hot bowl of soup. When he saw Ulquiorra sitting up halfway, looking shy, and his flushed face was blushing. Grimmjow placed the bowl on the side table and grabbed the spoon.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra started, "I-I think… I love you."

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow with big, shoujo, seductive eyes; trying to be as cute as possible.

"That's cute," Grimmjow stated with monotone to cut him off, resisting the urge to fuck the cute uke till he couldn't stand for weeks, "But this would be convincing if you said this when you wear off the symptoms. With a quick peck on Ulquiorra's hot cheek, Grimmjow proceeded with the task at hand

Trying to feed Ulquiorra.

He picked up a spoonful of hot soup, blew into it, and held the spoon to Ulquiorra's lips.

"C'mon, open up," Grimmjow said impatiently.

"No. I don't want to eat, "Ulquiorra returned to his abnormally kiddish ways.

"Come oooooon!" Grimmjow placed his hand underneath Ulquiorra's chin and tried to pry his lips open with his thumb.

"Mmmmmhh!" Ulquiorra tried to resist but finally ended up swallowing the soup, and liking it.

He seemed to return to his monotone self, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked up, "That… wasn't that bad."

"Good, now drink the rest," Grimmjow commanded. Ulquiorra continued to be fed by Grimmjow and finished it like a "GOOD BOY" without resistance.

After drinking his soup, Ulquiorra curled up like a cat and gripped onto the blanket.

"Here," Grimmjow said as he removed Ulquiorra's jacket.

"You know… I don't want you to get the disease… although I'm not sure if it can be sexually—transmitted," Ulquiorra stated quietly.

"Why do you automatically assume I am going to fuck you every time I do anything?" Grimmjow asked, "Can't you see how hard it is for me to resist! Stop making it harder!"

"Hm… I'm not sure what my intentions were, but… sorry," Ulquiorra stated innocently.

"Why the hell do you do this," Grimmjow facepalmed. Ulquiorra was purposely trying to make himself irresistible to Grimmjow's lust factor. And Grimmjow didn't think he could hold back much longer.

_Breathe, breathe, chill, _Grimmjow told himself _I can do this without…_

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra perked up, "You're blushing."

"No… no I'm not," Grimmjow said crossly, "I'm just frustrated."

"Why?"

"No reason." Grimmjow was trying his hardest not to upset Ulquiorra, because Ulquiorra was already a little on the 'loco' side of things with his Arrancar flu bug.

After Grimmjow had taken Ulquiorra's jacket, he went to go put it in the closet. Grimmjow was about to throw it into the closet, but was interrupted by Ulquiorra's request to keep everything neat.

"So… what'dya wanna do now?" Grimmjow asked feeling bored.

"Mmmmmm… I don't know, it's been quite a while since I've been 'bored'."

"You know… we could always…" Grimmjow tilted his head to the side to convey the message over to Ulquiorra who responded harshly.

"No."

"No more mood swings?" Grimmjow asked feeling a little disappointed.

"No more mood swings," Ulquiorra repeated but as a statement.

"Ok… fine, what do you want to do then?" Grimmjow inquired. Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets. There was an intense stare-down between cuartra and sexta. The silence was uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt something jolt in his stomach; a burning sensation in his throat. He threw his hand around his stomach, "Grimm… I don't feel so good…"

Ulquiorra rushed into the bathroom and got really sick over the toilet. Kneeling in front of the toilet, he put his hands to his head. Another cramp slammed the walls of his upper stomach. He had another nauseating wave wash over him as well as the contents of his stomach being emptied into the toilet.

Grimmjow leaning down next to him, he could see that Ulquiorra was in a lot of pain. He brushed a strand of hair from Ulquiorra's face.

"… It hurts…" Ulquiorra said softly, his eyes were bloodshot and his voice sounded painful.

"It's alright, you're fine," Grimmjow tenderly reassured Ulquiorra who threw himself into Grimmjow's arms.

After a minute or two, Grimmjow got up, "Get up," he told Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tried to get on his wobbly knees but collapsed in the attempt," I… can't…"

Grimmjow picked up Ulquiorra bridal style and threw him back on the cushiony bed. Once, Ulquiorra had lay down, Grimmjow flopped himself next to him.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Hm? What?"

"… I thought I was… powerful"

"You are."

"Then, why is said 'small bug' causing me so much excruciating pain."

"Because it attacked you from the inside."

Ulquiorra looked confused.

"You're powerful on the outside… but on the inside… you're as fragile as glass. But, fragile doesn't mean not powerful, usually, it means that you're rare and valuable. That's what I consider you."

Ulquiorra blushed and replied slowly, "You're powerful."

Words that Grimmjow had never, ever expected. Words that wouldn't have existed when Aizen was around. Ulquiorra never 'compliments' people had he deemed inferior to himself. That translates to… I love you.

**Meh, cheesy ending**

**Review, Read (which I think you did coz you're at the bottom of the page, so if you haven't; scroll back up!) PM me for a special birthday wish, the requirements for the "I want a birthday story" are on my profile page. Spread the love, show a few of your anime friends, of your yaoi buddies, or those stalker fangirls outside your door.**


	11. Who's the traitor?

**AN: This chapter is full of action. It's gonna be written in 3POV so we can get all that spicy action. Many surprises approaching. Bad language, maybe some minor fluff. Keep a box of tissues handy coz there's gonna be some serious shit in this chapter. **

Grimmjow had his hands jammed in his pockets. Sighing, he walked out of Ulquiorra's room; Ulquiorra was still asleep and Grimmjow didn't want to wake him up. Nursing the monotone Espada back to monotoneness could really tire anyone out.

His eyes shut as he kept walking down the hallway, he felt something small hit his leg and start whining. In surprise he opened his eyes, "Ichigo?"

"Spoony be mean ta me! Cuz' I wrote a stowy! Wanna wead it? It's about a turkey!"

"Well then, we'll just go kick Spoony's ass into next week, won't we?" Grimmjow creaked a weak devilish smile at the thought. Then he took the paper from the little tyke's hand and started to read it.

"_One fall day, there was a turkey couldn't gobble but his friends are gobbling and turkey was sad and her friend told her "dot veay I will help you" her friend called said he called so many doctors and one and her name is dr. turkey told her friend I take care of your friend she said said so many days later and her friend came back with gobbling."_

_-By Ichigo __ (Original story by my 8-year-old sister)_

Grimmjow had a mental facepalm moment, and then he looked down at Ichigo, "It's pretty good." Grimmjow ruffled the orange head's hair.

Grimmjow sauntered into the next room, standing on the white tile, he eyed Nnoitra. He calmly strode over to the gathering of Espada at the meeting table with Gin at the head.

He slouched into the chair and picked up Ichigo and placed him on his lap. Grimmjow slunk his head over hand and stared uninterestingly at what the other Espada were doing.

There was 3 minutes of pure silence, not except the twitching fingers and the ruffling of clothes were heard throughout the great hall. The silence was uncomfortable, awkward, and just irritating.

"What are we fucking here for, Gin!" Nnoitra finally piped up, "I have better things to do than to sit here and have you stare at us! For hell's sake, ya don't even open your eyes!"

"Ok! Ok! Calm down Nnoitra," Gin serenaded Nnoitra who just sneered.

"Yeah!" Ichigo exclaimed as he jumped on Grimmjow's lap earning a few shocked looks, "Grimmjow says we are gunna kick his ass into next week! Wight, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow just put his hand in front of his face and looked away attempting to hide the laughter creeping up to his face. But unlike him, some of the other Espada didn't put up such an effort.

For example, Yammy and Aaroniero were howling with laughter and ended up rolling on the floor.

Nel couldn't keep down the cascade of giggles and Ichigo's threat even earned him the rare chuckle from Halibel. Starrk was smiling widely. Syzael covered his mouth with two fingers yet his eyes showed amusement at what the 3 year old had said.

"GAH! You guys are all ass holes!" Nnoitra yelled.

Gin recovered from the hilarity and started to speak again, "Aren't you just the little ball of sunshine?"

Then Gin immediately switched to a solemn facial expression and went on to address his concerns, "I needed to figure out how ta tell ya guys…"

"Tell us what?" Halibel asked, her voice hinting of worry.

"Well, it's about Aizen."

Most of the Espada's eyes turned to shock.

"Whose I… Zan?" Ichigo questioned, his normally quiet persona was becoming more enthusiastic and curious… something was triggering it.

"It's no one, Ichigo, why don't you go do something in Ulquiorra's room?" Grimmjow nudged him a little.

"No… I don't wanna," Ichigo stared at Grimmjow with cinnamon colored orbs glowing with sympathy as to tell Grimmjow that Ichigo should stay there.

"Kira and Rangiku came here earlier today and informed me about Aizen. Apparently, when they checked the Aizen's personal prison level, it was broken and Aizen wasn't there. They are the only people, other than Orihime Inoue and Ishida Uryuu that know of Ichigo's presense here. Kira said that Aizen may be after Ichigo's new powers as an Arrancar because Ichigo is still leaking Shinigami spirit pressure. They are still only potential powers… but, knowing Aizen, that doesn't concern him. If he does come," Gin sighed, "He's going to be powerful and he will stop at nothing."

"…"

"So… what the hell do we do?" Starrk asked. Being Primera Espada, he had the best chance of defeating Aizen.

"A few things… one, ya need ta protect the kid, if Aizen takes 'em, no soul- living, dead, hollow shinigami, or Arrancar- will be able to exist peacefully. Second, ya have ta cut all cords with Aizen, he can brainwash ya. If you have even the slightest liking for him, he can use the hogyoku to take control of you again. All of ya need ta resist," Gin explained.

This idea of 'brainwashing' was relevantly new to the Espada. But not to Gin.

"Yes, he can brain was you," Gin expounded, "Aizen was conducting research on ways—"

Szayel proceeded to interrupt and finish the thought, "He had himself engaged in a study of the hogyoku, but one of its potential powers was to control the enemy due to the will of its holder. But he never got around to it, this is where his sword came in handy, it was a sword that was able to mess with your five senses. But it disintegrated once Aizen had the hogyoku. He was working on a way to get the hogyoku to grant not only to grant immense boosts in strength and speed but to have it provide a natural mind control."

They Espada just looked puzzled at Szayel, when Starrk started to speak, "That's nice and dandy and all, but, I mean, so we can avoid this so-called 'brainwashing' by just ignoring him completely?"

"Ya," Gin answered, "And I don't think he'll have his zanpakato… But if he does, don't cross sword or you'll fall under a trance."

The room was relevantly silent for another few minutes but the silence was broken by Grimmjow's sudden 'Huh?'

Ichigo was griping Grimmjow's jacket and crying all over his tight stomach.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked tenderly.

"My head hurts…" The orange-haired toddler whimpered, tears strolling down his rosy cheeks.

Grimmjow put one hand in Ichigo's hair and pulled him closer to try to calm him down.

"He might be coming soon…" Gin warned.

"Shit," Grimmjow cursed under his breath.

"We're fucked," Nnoitra murmured; this received a slap from Nel.

"Gah!" Nnoitra exclaimed after Nel slapped him, he was rubbing his head, "What the fuck, Nel!"

"Stop being such a pessimist. This is why you always lose to me," Nel stated seriously.

"Hah! Not always!" Nnoitra contradicted her.

Nel just ignored Nnoitra, normally she would've told him to get off his high horse. But, since they are approaching a battle any time, it's better to be confident.

"Isn't this a little sudden?" Halibel inquired.

"Ya… but I got this message this morning, they only detected Aizen's activity this morning. Urahara Kisuke is coming here later and according to him, Aizen's been on the move to break out and attack for a one or two years now," Gin replied.

"How the hell do they not detect someone like Aizen?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow. It's _AIZEN,_" Szayel clarified.

Ichigo crying intensified as did his grip on Grimmjow, he was practically howling. Grimmjow lifted him up and placed Ichigo's head next to his chest.

He kept shushing him and trying to lull him.

"Why am I the only one that has to take care of Ichigo?" Grimmjow complained quietly.

"Coz, according to the schedule, it's your day," Aaroniero pointed out.

"Shut up, ya fishbowl!" Grimmjow snapped.

Suddenly, all became quiet except for the blinking of eyes and the ruffling of clothes. Grimmjow looked down at the little figure he was carrying, he seemed to be out cold.

"I… I think he is out cold," Grimmjow said slowly.s

"Yes," Halibel clarified, "Go put him to bed in Ulquiorra's room. We need quiet if we are ever to fend off Aizen."

Grimmjow walked quietly towards Ulquiorra's room. Yet, a concerned expression struck his face as the said espada's reitsu was undetectable.

He opened the door, he not only opened the door, he opened his eyes, WIDELY.

A large gaping hole was right in the middle of the wall, crumbling from the sides. Not only the hole, but with a quick glance sideways Ulquiorra was no longer in his bed.

The small, raven-haired figure stood in midair 500 feet away; behind him, another figure with large white wings and a curl hanging over his face stood behind him.

"U-Ul..qui…?" Grimmjow staggered in shock. Grimmjow put his palm up to his face, _dammit, dammit, it's too early…_

He threw Ichigo onto to the nearby bed and ran towards the giant hole in the wall.

"Oh, you've died in my hands now, _AIZEN-SAMA!" _He stated in a mock tone.

"Grimmjow?" Starrk said as he saw the revengeful and scary expression covering Grimmjow's face.

"Let's go."

Most of the Espada nodded their heads and sonido'd out of their seats. Grimmjow was getting ready to sonido as he saw Gin just cock his head to the side and smile.

"Why aren't you going?" Grimmjow asked Gin.

"You've forgotten something."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, just go ahead. I'll bring it."

Grimmjow placed one foot in front of the other and in a few milliseconds; he disappeared in a flash step.

Gin just nonchalantly strode over to Ulquiorra's room, as he set his eyes on Aizen; his smile only widened, "Oh, Sosuke, think I have forgotten how you killed me the first time? You're death is going to be so gruesome even the lowest of hollows won't want your spirit particles."

A circle of Espada had surrounded Aizen. Ulquiorra struggled in his grip, but when Aizen gave his thin neck a harder squeeze, Ulquiorra gave up fighting.

"Ya know, Aizen-_sama,_" Nnoitra slung his large weapon over his back, "I've always had this _thing _against authority."

"What's that Quinta?" Aizen asked mockingly.

"I don't like how you bossed our asses around!" Nnoitra snapped, "And don't call me quinta."

"I never _bossed you around_; I just gave you the option of death or listening and abiding to my will."

Nnoitra hmphed, "You can talk the shit, can't ya?" With that, Nnoitra swung his zanpakotou by the chain right at Aizen's face. Aizen stopped the attack with a hierro.

"Tsk, tsk, Nnoitra, and you thought your hierro was the strongest," Aizen devilishly chuckled, "But of course: it's the strongest of you weak little _Espada._ You are my creations, you cannot defeat me."

"Shut the hell up, Aizen!" Nnoitra yelled at him, "You're so fucking annoying!"

Nnoitra slung his sword forward once again. Aizen dodged with a flash step, then reappeared, this time, holding a finger next to Nnoitra's head. Nnoitra refused to be scared and just rolled his eyes.

"You are pestering me too," Aizen shot a cero with his other hand right into Nnoitra's stomach.

"Ghh! Y-you! Bastard!" Nnoitra wheezed out. He was holding his wound in one hand and desperately trying to breath and sit himself upright.

"Nnoitra!" Nel panicked, she ran to the place where Nnoitra got shot back to. After calming down, she leaned over him, placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Don't die…"

"Don't…. think o' c-crazy shit l-l-like that, N-nel…" Nnoitra exhaled heavily.

"Aizen, you've done it now," Nel said dangerously.

She was face to face with Aizen. Starrk and Halibel appeared on the two other sides, "Hmm… I always thought you guys were more obedient," said Aizen.

"Save the sweet talk for later," Starrk told him, "Besides, we never listened to you because YOU wanted us to; _WE WERE FREAKING FORCED TO._"

"Yeah, Aizen," Halibel supported Starrk's point of view, "I don't even know how I accepted the proposal to join you're army."

After a five second stare down between Aizen and the Espada, no one dare move a muscle. It was simply, they were Espada, they weren't going to attempt to beat him with brute force.

After a few seconds, Nel grabbed Ulquiorra's arm.

She glanced back at Grimmjow's face, his eyes were bloodshot, filled with rage and anger. But if he accidentally shot a Cero and it his Ulquiorra…

"Let. Go." She gritted her teeth.

"Oh, if it isn't my former _former _Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvanch," Aizen teased.

"Let. Him. Go. Aizen." She breathed heavily.

No matter how emo-ish or stuck up Ulquiorra had been at the time of Aizen's rein, he had let up a bit.

"And if I don't?" Aizen pulled out his sword and sliced it dangerously close to Nel's wrist. She flinched and dodged it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Grimmjow POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was standing in the back, staring. Rage was boiling my blood to the point of evaporation. I looked down at the ground. What kind of person am I? Ulquiorra's was going to die if I don't go out there.

Still staring intently at the ground, I walked through everyone and stood directly in front of Aizen. Silently, I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Grind, Pantera," I whispered solemnly. The initiation of the resureccion took a few seconds, in those few seconds, I was able to grasp a glimpse of Aizen's face. First, he seemed a little surprised, but his surprised expression diminished down to a fixed smirk.

My hair grew to the size of my body, the marks around my eyes stretched out to the edges to my lightning shaped ears. I grinned widely, looking insane and crazy, I widened my eyes to their extent.

Holding up my claw-like hands up to my face, "Let's go, Aizen."

"Oh, Grimmjow, I _won't be the one fighting you._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Ulquiorra POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everything felt weird. It felt like my entire world had collapsed. My eyes strained and my head pounded. I couldn't see anything but pitch black or hear anything other than Aizen's grim voice telling me, "Ulquiorra… Look at me."

Confused, I looked around, I couldn't see him. So, I just glanced up into 'space'. One word escaped my mouth, "Trash."

"Now, now, Cuatro, do as I say. There is someone in front of you. Kill him."

"No."

"Fine," the once demanding voice softened but then, it raged again, "I WILL MAKE YOU KILL HIM MYSELF."

"You can't," I stated simply.

"That's what you think, but sitting around with no one for the last 5 years has resulted in me thinking… thinking so hard that I was able to regain control over the things that I had once created!"

I opened my eyes. But, my body felt numb. I looked before me and there it was… Grimmjow's resurreccion form gaping at me with wide eyes. I looked down. I had… run Murcielago through Grimmjow. I had just stabbed my sword through Grimmjow.

There was a voice in my head, it was chuckling, "Good job, Cuatro, I didn't think you would be able to do this."

Keeping my posture was not an option right now.

"AIZEN!" I burst out, "I will tear you apart. Bit by bit, with my own two hands… I swear."

"I don't think you can, I know everything about you. And I control everything I know."

I realized that what I was saying back to Aizen in my mind could be heard in real life. All of the Espada were staring at me static eyes.

Grimmjow placed his hands on my zanpakatou that had pierced his midsection. His eyes were still empty and his face was drained.

Grimmjow placed his failing hands onto the weapon that was still lodged inside of him and tried to move it. His efforts to move the sword were futile. It was a pitiful sight, the sword would not budge and I couldn't move either. He managed to move it a few centimeters but the gash widened

The blood poured.

Drop

By

Drop.

And soon the individual drops became a stream. The pain was clearly visible in his eyes.

He looked up at me with the most sorrowful eyes, "Ulqui…orra…"

I shut my eyes; it hurt so much to see him. The tension in the air; no one dared to move a single hair.

A lone tear slipped my tear ducts. I couldn't reach up to wipe it away. But it did bring the realization of what Grimmjow actually meant to me.

Then I started to think. What doesn't Aizen know about? Then slowly I began, "Murcielago, segunda etapa."

Even though I was still numb, my clothes on my body ripped revealing my boney frame. My hollow hole had widened to three times its original size and looked as if black blood was pouring out. The horns came out of my head and the wings were yielded from my back.

Breathing heavily, I looked up long enough to see the other's reaction. Most just looked extremely surprised, including Grimmjow.

"U..Ulquiorra… You have a second resurreccion…?" He asked in his dying voice.

I could only nod my head slightly, but Aizen on the other hand, "Oh, so this is what your secret was… hm? We can always resort to plan B, can't we?"

"Plan—B?" I huffed.

"Yesss…" He purred and hoisted my waist towards him, getting his hands everywhere.

"Bastard…" Grimmjow managed to wheeze out.

I shoved my hand into his chest to try to escape. One thing still boggled my mind, how the hell am I still this weak? I placed one hand on Aizen's chest.

"Cero Oscuras," I whispered a barely audible whisper. The blast wasn't enough to even scratch him but it did propel me forward. I was released from his grip. I flexed my arms and shoulders to make sure they were working. But, at the moment, only one thing occupied my mind: Pull Murciealgo out of Grimmjow.

I ran over and pulled the sword that was penetrating Grimmjow's body, he whimpered and gasped as I pulled it out. Aizen quickly turned to us, and despite that gloomy smile on his face, anybody could tell that his was _PISSED_.

"Ulquiorra Schifar, I gave you one chance to become my toy again, and you refused, so you get to feel my true power," Aizen raised his sword in the air and it began to glow, collecting spirit particles from far and wide. It materialized weak hollows on the spot.

Just as everyone thought all hope was lost, a hazy figure came about from the distance. It glowed at the rate of a thousand burning suns and the spirit pressure was a so strong it could make anyone cringe with agony as it walked.

Aizen just laughed.

_- **Guess who? Surprise, surprise! OK, r, r, and… f… and f. So I keep writing.**


	12. Surpass me

**AN: Surprise, Surprise! I have no clue what is going to be in this chapter! SO any warnings may include Yaoi at the end and… um….. let's see what happens.**

"Hmm? Who do we have here?" Aizen said slyly in midst of all the spirit pressure.

"TWO TIMES, AIZEN!" the emerging figure yelled across.

"Ichi…go?" Grimmjow huffed, almost collapsing. Ulquiorra caught him and lowered him down gently. Ulquiorra could not have looked anymore troubled. Lightning strikes of red kept flickering across his misty emerald green eyes, he looked as if he was holding and fighting back tears.

But as he looked down at Grimmjow, it seemed as if he could see everything but Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was kneeling next to Grimmjow and placed his own hand on the wound, shaking violently.

Suddenly, the further character came out of the shadows revealing his bright orange hair and his cinnamon eyes to shine in the shining Huenco Mundo sun. He rocked his face to the side.

"Fuck, I don't remember a damn thing," he muttered to himself, holding his head.

Then he snapped himself out of self-pity, "Kurosaki Ichigo! Substitute Shinigami!"

Ichigo yelled holding his glossy sword upwards.

"And what are you going to do, Kurosaki?" Aizen asked looking at the hopeless expression on Ichigo's face, "Are you coming to be the big hero like you were last time?"

**Ichigo POV Because I want to protect those around me (DON'T JUDGE!):**

I honestly did not know what the hell to do. I don't even remember anything. I noticed the Aizen was about to shoot a cero at me. So I reached over to pull my mask on; as a I reached over, I felt a rough boney surface under my fingertips.

SINCE WHEN WAS MY MASK PERMANTLY STUCK TO THE TOP RIGHT OF MY HAIR?!

The only reason I won the last battle with Aizen was because ok my normally idiotic dad helped me age 2 years and convert my reitsu into pure strength whom I couldn't find anywhere. Scared shitless by the immense reitsu emitted from _lord AIZEN_, I tried to keep my cool. Gripping my sword with my rough fingertips I thought.

_Beat Aizen_, this was the only thought running through my head… obviously because, I found myself running violently towards Aizen and attacking with my sword. Aizen dodged it by pulling back and sonido'ing right behind me.

I twisted my wrist and used my free hand to hold out on instinct. But it shot out a _RED CERO_. A fucking red cero. I was scared for a moment because the last time I was shooting ceros I couldn't tell good from bad and I didn't have any control.

This probably applies for now as well because, right now, I'm fighting for what used to be the bane of my existence, _the ESPADA._

There was one move that I always resorted to. If I didn't use this move once, I would probably xplode with reitsu and start fluctuating the entire spiritual atmosphere of Huenco mundo.

I pulled my sword up, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A giant wave of black slipped from my sword, much bigger than what I remember my getsuga to be. The attack went straight for Aizen, but he fend it off with the side of his hand, "You can't surpass me, AGAIN."

"Ghh!" I was extremely frustrated as well as confused. I held my hands up one more time, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"Who the hell told you that you're powers get more powerful as you yell louder," whispered a quiet figure behind me.

"Who… are you?" I asked.

"Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk."

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him, _PRIMERA?! Why wasn't he taking on Aizen?_

I turned around, now fully aware of my settings; I saw my old rivals, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra! I saw Nel! And Yammy! But a few faces, like a dark skinned girl with blonde hair and an immense reitsu, there was a pink haired guy with purple glasses. The first person I turned to was Nel; I wasn't exactly the most _comfortable _around any of these people.

She looked at me brightly but her glance turned almost _evil_. She glanced at Starrk, nodded her head, and picked up her zanpakatou. I glimpsed over my shoulder when she proceeded to throw the sword right through my chest under my [hollow hole?!].

The sword passed right through my entire body, as did the one that Starrk pushed through my other side. The burning sense flowed through my veins. The gash wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra! Throw your zanpakatous!" Nel yelled as she sonido'd up to me and pierced one of the sides of Nnoitra's huge ass weapon. She stared straight at me, narrowing her eyes, "You can do it." She whispered.

I had no clue why they were trying to murder me. If they were trying to murder me, why the motivational speaking? But I don't know why Nel would ask someone to murder me, or even why they would find the need to stab me with all of their weapons.

Every time that the sharp edge would run through and slice clean, the sword stayed there, so did the pain. There was an almost explosion in my head as these weapons continued to enter.

Grimmjow propped himself up as well as he could and instead of arguing with Nel, he chucked his sword, pointy end first and my ribcage. Ulquiorra did the same thing.

Not only was the pain unbearable, but their Arrancar spirit particles flowed into my muddled spirit particles and I thought I was going to explode. The blonde pushed part of her zanpakatou into me as well. Hers was even worse, it had a slit through the middle.

_One more sword and it's going to be the end of me. _

But one thing that I did notice as I struggled to keep the reitsu from exploding was that I could hear Aizen's breathe stuttering. I could sense fear around him. I cringed over in pain and toppled over on the ground.

"The last one," I heard the pink blur. He stood over me and thrust in his sword manually as if he was pushing a sword into a stone. But at the millisecond that Gin's blade was breaking skin, another did as well, "Shoot."

"STOP!" I screamed as the world in front of me went white. The bright flash not only blinded me, I could feel my eardrums burst and my flesh tear apart fiber by fiber. I could practically feel an overflowing power in my blood.

I stood up and molted the sword, but I wasn't in my hollow form. I was in Mugetsu! What the hell?!

_I get it, it's like what happened when Rukia stabbed me and turned me into a soul reaper 7 years ago. _

The cloth made me look like a mummy. It barely stretched across my ripped frame.

Aizen seemed shocked, but just bitterly muttered, "That move isn't going to hurt me."

A snakey voice behind me started to talk, "But _Aizen-sama_, he has all the power of the Espada and me. That doubled his reitsu and when he's in this mode, it has increased his attack power tenfold."

"It what?! STOP THIS! I WILL NOT BE SURPASSED BY- BY SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL HE IS! A SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI?!" Aizen spat, "SINCE WHEN COULD A SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI EVER KILL ME?! LAST TIME WAS A COMPLETE TWIST! NOBODY CAN DEFEAT ME! I HAVE DEATH FEAR ME, IT RUNS AROUND ME LIKE A MAD MAN TRYING TO FIGURE WHEN IT GOING TO FINALLY CATCH ME AS its OWN!"

"Attack," Gin commanded the new Ichigo. Mugetsu looked with a burning passion to protect in his eyes and his black hair flapping in the wind. Silver crystal scanned over from a great height, his clothes, simple black pieces of cloth, clung tightly do his chest.

"Sai ga no Getsuga Tensho!" Mugetsu whipped one of his arms with Zangetsu. It sent out such a powerful a force that the weak hollows from a twenty mile radius to dissolve into it. Not only had his attack power increased, there was no trace of shinigami spirit floating around in it.

The glowing black fire condensed into one blow, a devastating blow at that. The slice wave black particles was all pressed together into a strike whose height broke the canopy of Huenco Mundo allowing the darkness to peak through.

The Getsuga Tensho ran across the yellow sands, destroying anything in its path, and collided with Aizen's figure.

Aizen cried out in pain as the heavenly lunar fang engraved itself into Aizen's non-existing heart.

"Hado number 73, Tozanshō!" A loud voice yelled behind Aizen. He muttered something else as well along with the original Hado. By the sounds of it, it seemed like a new binding spell

In a matter of a few seconds, Aizen had been sealed inside of the giant cross that had once sealed him. But some strange reitsu could be felt and the giant cross was now colored a deep purple. The blonde former 12th squad captain jumped out with a cheerful smile on his face, "Ichigo-kun!"

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo exclaimed, still in the air with his bandages flying all around. Ichigo quietly descended from the sky and took a few steps before toppling over in extreme pain.

"Gahh!" he dryly wretched when he hit the ground and stopped himself with his hands, he looked down at the sands. The once white sands near him quickly turned dark red.

Urahara ran up to him, "Same as last time," he said quietly rubbing Ichigo's back.

Gin also came and kneeled next to the two.

"We'll take care of him, Kisuke-san," Gin told Urahara with a reassuring smile.

"Ok, I'll leave him to you, Gin," Urahara trusted him, "I'll bring back a few of his friends from the real world, they are really worried."

"No, Kisuke, wait till he gets accustomed to this place, he's going to have to be an Arrancar. This is best for him; I'll tell you once you can bring Rukia, Renji, and the others."

"Alright, Gin, please be sure to explain everything to him," Kisuke instructed the white-haired man.  
"Don't worry! Ta-ta!" Gin waved goodbye to the former Urahara Kisuke as he jumped through the gargante.

**Please take two seconds to use that box down below to review, favorite, and follow this fanfiction. It'll really make my day, and it's been the thing that encourages me to keep writing this fanfiction. Especially when I get those emails that say "OooH! SO-and-SO has blah-blahed your story!" :)**


	13. Newbie

**Sometime later, maybe a few hours; Ichigo POV:**

"Gh…" I sat up and rubbed my head. My hand flowed through most of my hand before it hit a harder, rougher surface. Glancing up I could see a mask hovering on the side of my head. It ran a sliver under my left eye as well.

I ran my finger over it. _It's a bad dream, wake up, Ichigo, wake up!_

_What am I thinking? This is the real deal. I'm an arranca…_

_No, I'm still Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami of Soul Society. _

_Face facts._

I face palmed thinking with all of these controversial thoughts running through my head. I fell onto the pillow. Slowly, staring at the ceiling, I closed my tired eyes. The whole "Second Encounter with Aizen" seemed to have occurred when I was at an unconscious state. I barely remember anything that happened; the only things that I remember were being stabbed by many swords, then, defeating Aizen.

Right when my eyelids were about to give out, I heard the door creak open. I immediately sat up.

"Ichigo?" I heard a soft girl's voice float through the air. Then her curly, teal hair splashed over my face way too fast for me to comprehend. I just lay there, confused. Staring at her when she was staring at me.

"Ichigo!" she cried out and engulfed me in a hug. Her humongous boobs suffocated me.

"Nel?" I choked out.

"Yeah! You remember me! I never thought you would remember me," she yelled in my face, delighted.

I took this opportunity to ask the question boggling my hand, "What happened?"

"Oh… That's a long story, I think we are all gonna tell you about it at the next meeting."

"When is the next meeting?"

"In a few hours…" She said nonchalantly, staring at the clock in the room, "You might wanna get some clothes on too."

Nel held up the clothes that were sitting on the bed the entire time. Not realizing that I didn't have any clothes came with a price. I stared down underneath my blanket and freaked, "Nel! Gimme those!" I grabbed the clothes hanger.

"See you at the meeting, feel free to explore around!" Nel yelled as she left the room in blink of an eye.

I pulled on the "costume" and I realized that my chest was completely exposed.

Staring at the mirror in disapproval, I said to myself, "Geez, who picked out these screwed up clothes."

For some reason all the guys had an obsession with wearing way too little clothing. But… if I had to say for myself, I did look pretty sexy. I do not have a big ego. You have to meet BYAKUYA KUCHIKI if you want to see someone who's obviously stuck on his high horse. Yet, it was still incredibly depressing to see him go…

While I was busy staring at myself and thinking about the former Kuchiki clan's prince, there were only five minutes until the next meeting. Faaaak! If I don't get there on time, I'm screwed over. So I ran to the door, banged it open, and attempted to run. But they had Sonido, like Shunpo. Conveniently, the speeding technique's worked the same way.

So before I knew it, I was in the giant meeting room. A rectangle table was placed right in the middle, white as white got.

_I wonder what these do…_ I placed my hand carefully on the one underneath my eye; it was caving itself through my face. The touch of my finger instigated a very unnoticeable feeling; there was feeling, just not that much.

That same _indescribable _feeling flooded and dispersed itself through my body. First, I placed my forefinger on the circumference of the circle, and as I created friction a little spark of electricity sparked. Wincing a little, I rubbed harder and fell onto the my back

Just then, as my cheeks were slightly pink, and my irises were wandering around, I heard the door creak and open. There stood Primera espada, number one. I'll admit, I was a bit scared, but more than scared, I was embarrassed.

He just stared at me. I gulped hoping that another low growl wouldn't escape my lips. But of course, a low growl _did _escape me. But instead of my lips, it was my stomach.

_I'm so hungry, feed me goddammit. _

For a few seconds his cold grey eyes just watched me, and then he let out a little chuckle, "You must be hungry."

I nodded my head in agreement, not daring to look him in the eyes. He strode over and flopped himself on the bed and attempted to make awkward conversation with me. "You can eat right after the meeting. Yammy's probably ruling over the kitchen at this time, since it's not an actual meal time. You don't want to get in trouble with him. I forget to tell you who I am; I'm Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada. Probably one of the only espada with common sense."

I just kind of sighed and turned the other way, still looking down.

"You know," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "It's gonna be weird being here and all… cause we're not _death gods,_ but we're more like you then you think. I think you'll like it here."

He looked at me for a response so I gave him the appropriate, '_yeah, ok, whatever you say'_ smile. It was fake. There was no way in hell that I was going to like it here. Face it, Ichigo, this is probably your worst nightmare. Sure, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and a few other Espada were somewhat… _hawt…_

But that doesn't change anything! I'm sure each and every Arrancar, including Gin, are currently planning on how they can torture me. If they haven't changed…. I give myself a few hours to live.

"See ya." Starrk left with a wave of his glove-covered hand as he left the room..

**Ulquiorra POV: **[warning…. _**Mushy!]**_

I just walked without an intention or a care in this entire goddamned world. There was one thought that kept eating me alive.

_I stabbed him._

_I hurt him._

_I almost killed him._

I knew there were things _wrong _with me, but… I didn't think I had so many things wrong with me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't show up in front of him, after what I had done.  
Conscious or not, it didn't matter.

Shown to me, right now, that one moment, _one fucking moment_, was all it took to tear down what we once had. Just thinking about _him_ brought these drops of salt water to the pink corners of my eyes.

The hallways had twists and turns, but I had no clue where I was going, so it didn't matter. But Gin showed up anyways. That insane smile was still plastered to his face along with his snake eyes.

"What do you want?" I showed no interest whatsoever. Simply, because I had no interest.

But for some strange reasons, the words that he said to me sparked some attention. "Ulqui-chan…"

I started to walk away as quickly as my aching legs would carry me. But my body was being really reluctant, it would sonido.

"Ulqui-chan! Stop, I need to tell you something important about Grimmjow!"

Not turning around, I stopped dead in my tracks with my head down.

I eyed back so I could catch Gin in my peripheral vision. "Grimmy-kun wants to see you."

"He what…?" The words that had escaped his reptilian mouth were utterly confusing. Why in hell would Grimmjow want to see _ME_?

"He wants you to go visit him; he really wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, he won't take this medicine that Szayel made unless you give it to him. It'll help him reconstruct himself in a few hours."

"Fine." _Only for him._

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the room. There was a '6' engraved on the door. My knuckles got ready to knock, but they stepped back. I can't do this. Instead I just turned the doorknob and opened it up. He was rolled over to the side. He's not awake yet so I can leave. But no. "Ulquiorra, I can hear you, get the hell over here."

He wasn't angry; I could hear the playful swings in his voice. He didn't sound hurt at all. I slowly walked over so he could see my head that was bent down. Focus on the ground, focus on the ground.

I made my way to his bed dragging every sorrowful, regretful step with me.

"Ulquiorra…" he cooed to the best of his abilities. He tried to get up but as soon as his body bent a little bit, he collapsed in the bed, hissing, with his hand over his wound. As soon as he hissed in pain, my eyes were drenched in sorrow. I lunged forward and looked up with big eyes, a little shocked at his pain.

He chuckled at my reaction.

"Stop it." I said blankly and harshly. My fists were clenched tightly, eyes staring at the ground again hoping it would open up and swallow me whole.

"Huh?" He was a little surprised. I was done. Grimmjow does not like me. I mean if someone tried to kill me, that person would probably be regarded in my eyes as 'trash'. I was angry that he forgave me. Why?

"I'm leaving." I turned around and took one step forward. Or as it actually happened, I was about to reluctantly take a step forward and my step was _ALMOST_ complete. But I had to turn around to see what was still holding on to me; or rather, who.

Shocked, I looked at him, without turning completely around.

Grimmjow just flipped his messy blue locks one way and snarled. "It's hilarious."

I could feel the warm blush creep visibly across my face. He pulled my jacket back, dragging my body with him and indulged me in a soft kiss.

At first my eyes were widened and open, my mouth was unwilling to open. But I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth seeking more of Grimmjow into my being. He slipped his tongue around my dual colored lips and leaked the wet muscle inside my mouth. I took my tongue and pressed it into his mouth

After a few hot seconds of lip-locking, I pushed myself away from him. It wasn't because I didn't like what we were doing, it was because I wanted to see what he had to say.

He pulled me over so that his hot breath gently touched my ears with every word he said. And then he started, he started to mutter a beautiful, poetical-sounding, line by line, and he wouldn't let go.

_Ulquiorra. Do you know what you are to me? _

_Beautiful like the moon; Every time I open my eyes to you and you smile… I get blinded. So smile for me. I don't want to see the rest of this world. Just you. Call me with that sweet voice of yours. Don't go on like this. The ground is asking you to take steps… forward. The thunder storm wants to wash away your worries. But I want you just for myself. I don't know what I wouldn't do for you, Ulquiorra._

"…" I was speechless and opened my eyes, for real this time. The tears started to drip. Each one rolling gracefully across my blush-covered cheeks and landing on that lover of mine. That _lover _of mine. Not lover, that's not the word, _the essence of my existence is more like it._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Grimmjow POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I don't know where those words came from. They rolled off my tongue. For some reason, when I saw Ulquiorra, I had to say this to him.

Gripping tightly to my jacket, Ulquiorra's solemn tears landed on top of me. He could probably hear my heart beating right out of my chest. And it even hurt because he was wearing down on my wound. But, honestly, _WHO GIVES A SHIT? _I wanted him to hear me out.

He was clinging to me for dear life. It was clear that my case had been eating him alive. I closed my hands around; I was there. One of my hands traced his dark black hairs, rubbing his head slowly.

His breath became heavy as he cried up a flood. I fell back into the bed because I could sit up any longer but… as for Ulquiorra, he fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3****rd**** POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was heading down to the meeting room. Ichigo was the first one there. He nervously twiddled around with is fingers on the white table.

Gin nonchalantly strolled into the room and he held his arms together as he hummed a tune.

"Kurosaki-kun~!" Gin sang.

"G-… I mean… Ichimaru- sama."

"Just call me Gin~!" he awkwardly patted Ichigo on the back. Soon all of the Espada rolled into the party.

**Thanks for all of the people that review and favorite and follow this fanfiction! The next chapter is gonna be hilarious! It's going to be the Espada reenactment of everything that has happened so far.**


	14. What the hell happened?

**AN: **This was going to be funny, but I have to get the HichiIchi thing on the road. So it'll still be funny for a while, but there's going to be some drama.

**I'm gonna have fun writing this… it gets really serious/interesting towards the end.**

**~~3rd POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

All of the Espada sat intently at the white round table. Most of them stared Ichigo to the ground for the first few seconds. Then, they went back to whatever they were doing. Powerful, maybe, but the Espada were definitely scatterbrained.

Like Nnoitra, Szayel introduced the rubix cube to him. So Nnoitra mustered up all of his knowledge and problem-solving skills and his mind was set on solving that cube no matter how many rage quits it took. He spun one end with his thumb then stared at it, turned it around, and spun it again.

Neliel was curling her hair around her fingers, while Haribel had brought herself a book as entertainment. Szayel sat there with that creepy pedo-smile on his face. Nnoitra saw this look on his face and yelled. "Szayel, now all you need is a mustache and you will be eligible for the sex offender list!"

"But I'm just sitting here." Szayel argued with Nnoitra's invalid statements.

"That's the point," Nnoitra yelled back. Annoyed with Nnoitra's antics, even Szayel being himself, he sunk back into the chairs with his arms crossed.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were another story. Grimmjow was making Ulquiorra uncomfortable without using words. A disdainful smirk would flash across Grimmjow's face, and Ulquiorra could feel the pink creeping slowly, but surely, across his pale cheeks.

Those deep cerulean eyes, holding feelings as deep as the ocean, kept trying to drown Ulquiorra's own green emeralds into an intensive yet dreamy stare. Every time Ulquiorra got a glimpse of those eyes, while sitting at the table, he would immediately look away and make a futile attempt to distract himself.

Aaroniero's had transformed _AGAIN_ as if he couldn't stand to look at his own true form. As Kaien Shiba, his head was lowered down right next to Grimmjows.

He whispered into the ear, "Now, you go for the kill!"

Grimmjow freaked. "The fuck?! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you hunt down your prey, kitty-cat."

"I, Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, am perfectly capable of hunting down my own prey as I am the KING!" Grimmjow stood in proclamation.

"So… didya kiss him yet?" Aaroniero's curiosity got the better of him. The consequence, Grimmjow's bitch slap.

"Are that slow?" Grimmjow asked Aaroniero.

"No, Yammy threw me on the ground yesterday for stealing his quadruple chocolate doughnut." Aaroniero rubbed his cheek. "And I lost my memory, but that weirdo pink-head said he would whip something ups so I can get it back."

"When did he say it was gonna be ready?" Grimmjow did not want to have an Espada who lost all of his memory roaming around Las Noches like an idiot, especially not Aaroniero.

"Tuesday." Aaroniero replied.

"Today is Thursday."

"Oh."

"Oi, Szayel!" Grimmjow called to the grimacing pink-haired scientist.

"What do you want?"

"Geez, who pushed a pole up your ass?"

Suddenly, Szayel smirked. "What I want to know is who pushed one up yours?"

Grimmjow started to turn red in embarrassment because of how awkward everything in life is. He quickly got angry. "I will have you know, I top! Fucking Top!"

Szayel just chuckled.

"That's not the point, when is Aaroniero gonna get his medicine?"

"I actually have it hear. I was meaning to give it to him. But he never came to pick it up."

"Slide it here," Grimmjow wanted to be helpful for once.

Szayel obediently slide the bottle of _pink _medicine.

"I dun wanna drink _PINK _medicine!" Aaroniero whined.

Overhearing their conversation, or rather over hearing as in hearing too much of it, Halibel's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Would you like some crackers with that wine [whine]?" Halibel yelled at Aaroniero.

"Hah! Good one," Starrk complimented Halibel's comment.

She smiled a semi-warm smile showing her appreciation for the sane[ish] people in this world. But the smug smile was quickly wiped away by Aaroniero's comment. "I don't get it!" he whined once more.

Then, Halibel yelled again. "Just drink the damn drink!"

"Fine, fine!" Aaroniero took the medicine in one gulp. He held his head as so many memories [since last Friday] came flooding in. The medicine tasted bad so he held his tongue out in 'ack!'

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"Izt thasthes so badh, I thwink iztz aphhole fwlavbor [it tastes so bad, I think it's apple flavored]."

"Ewww…the fuck…" Grimmjow flinched in disgust and so did Nnoitra, hearing their conversation.

"What?" Szayel asked as the two Espada stared at him.

"Why the hell did ya make 'asshole' flavored medicine?!" Nnoitra barked at him.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You heard Aaroniero! Jeez, if you're gay, be a man and admit it!" Grimmjow teased.

"I did not make _ASSHOLE _flavored medicine."

"Yeah, be a man… like Grimmjow!" Nnoitra took a stance.

Grimmjow heard Nnoitra's comment, and got a little pissed, but in a good way, "Nnoitra! Why you little…"

Grimmjow's voice died off. And the room went into a very awkward silence as the opening creak of the door carried itself through the 'tense' air.

Ichigo seemed to have casually walked in, but he lifted up his head and he noticed that the room went silent. So he just ogled as well when eleven pairs of eyes looked in his direction. You could hear the crickets in the room.

Attempting to break the silence, Gin stepped out. "How do ya do, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Umm… Good?" His voice raised up at the end of his statement.

"Are you unsure if you're good or not?" Ulquiorra spoke up.

"If you're not feeling well, perhaps, I can probe you," Szayel made a very intimidating suggestion.

"What the fuck? Probe!" Nnoitra screamed at him, "If you're going to molest him, just say it. Don't say you're going to fucking probe him!"

"The hell…?" Ichigo was really nervous. He looked really scared and scarred.

"Hey! Ichigo, come take this seat," Grimmjow slapped the seat next to him with a sly grin on his face.

"Why are you calling me Ichigo?" Ichigo asked the blue-haired Espada.

"Rather have me call ya KUROSAKI?" Grimmjow told him with the grin still glued to his face.

"No… I guess not," Ichigo slowly sat down in the chair, he was scared. Not only did he look scared, his aura was completely depressing, it was a combination of sadness and awkwardness.

His head slunk to the table as he depressingly asked the same question for the nth time, "What's going on…?"

"Would you stop asking that?!" Nnoitra bit his tongue so he wouldn't drop any unnecessary cuss words.

"S-sorry," Ichigo quickly apologized to the tall, now deeply irritated, Espada.

"Nnoitra, stop being such a tight ass," Starrk told him, "He's just _curious_."

"I'm curious too, why are you carrying around that big-ass sword around?" Grimmjow asked.

Gin quickly cut in so they could—"CUT THE SHIT AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!" Gin yelled from the head of the table, and then he rubbed the back of his head and pretended nothing happened, "Sorry! It was just a' reflex."

**Ichigo POV (The bold parts are Shirosaki) (The bold italics are Ichigo talking back to Shiro)**

"Ok, so you're probably wondering what you are doing here?" Szayel cracked his knuckles casually. If you ask me, he wasn't doing it _casually_; he was doing it like he was readying to punch someone.

**Holy crap, what the hell are you doing here King?! I think I'm as powerful as you in this place. Do you think I can finally get the hell out of this place?**

_**Shut up, Shiro! Let me deal with this, or else…**_

**Or else…?**

_**You know "Or else"!**_

**Fine… always killing the mood, it's like you, isn't it like ya? King?**

"What are you wondering about?" Grimmjow was vigorously tapping my shoulder.

"Stop being so annoying!" I snapped at him. Why was he stabbing me? Why does he care what I _wonder_ about?

"That's my fucking line!" He yelled back at me.

"Are you guys going to tell me what the hell even happened?!" I started to raise my spirit pressure higher than Grimmjow's currently was. He got threatened and started to raise his too.

"Hah, this is fun!" Nnoitra shone a sadistic grin before upping his reitsu.

"Trash." Ulquiorra's spirit pressure was scary. But I could beat that, any day. I made my spirit pressure as high as it would go in the moment, because I was feeling dizzy, and low spirited. Go figure.

"Gin! Get them to stop!" Aaronierro put his head on the table to try to shield himself from the spirit pressure.

"Guys!" Gin tried to calm them down by ways of reason, "You're going to kill the other Arrancar…"

Slowly but surely, even Gin started to get mad as you could hear the low moaning that was getting louder from the hallways. Then, suddenly, an insane reitsu shot up all the way and we turned around. Sure enough, the normally pacifist leader was surrounded by a glowing violet flame that was extremely intimidating/

Gin was there and one of his eyes were creepily open, "Shall we start the story?" He whispered in a low scary voice.

Immediately, we scattered back into our seats. I thought I was about to piss myself while some of the Espada looked like they already did.

And the awkward silence ensued, for a long while this time until Nel bravely stood up.

"Ichigo, we don't know _how _you died. But we know what happened after you landed in Huenco Mundo."

I was curious. So curious about how the cat got killed. So I urged her to go on, "Start from there, then."

She placed a hand on her hips, "Well… I don't know from the very beginning because Grimmjow was the one that found you."

Grimmjow was spacing off, well, maybe not spacing off. He had that same mischievous smirk and it was directed at a flustered Ulquiorra. It wasn't just one thing. He'd keep switching his face angles while still have a sexy smile on his face. He was trying too hard to impress, for sure.

"Grimmjow, stop pedo-smiling at Ulquiorra and tell Ichigo what happened!" Aaroniero ordered him to tell the story after he had completely ignored Nel.

"Fine, fine. Let's get on with the story. I found you, and you were one fat-ass of a hollow."

**Who is he calling a 'fat-ass'!**

_**Nobody! Now pipe down!**_

"At first you were all 'I'm going to die! Oh, handsome and oh so sexy prince Grimmjow, save me!'"

I was as sure as hell that I didn't say 'oh handsome and oh so sexy prince Grimmjow, save me'. He even made me sound like a complete bitch!

"So, I saved you and you turned into this bitchy little toddler. You would cry for every fucking thing!" Grimmjow tried to cut the story short. I could tell. Before I had a chance to scream Ulquiorra took over.

"Ichigo, what he's trying to say is that he brought you back to Las Noches. I was the only one here at the moment. You were this very large hollow covered in tons of armor. Your spirit pressure was extremely high so we couldn't figure out why you were still a newly made Adjucah or why you skipped the earlier stages of hollow creations. You ultimately still kept your personality and individuality as Kurosaki Ichigo. We figured you would be an not-so-trashy addition to the Espada."

Really? Not so trashy?! Well, coming from someone like Ulquiorra, that was a compliment but I let him continue. This was pretty interesting.

"We made the decision of transforming us into an Arrancar so you were eligible to join our ranks. While the process was going, your mask broke off, and you transformed into a very interesting toddler. So we spent the rest of the time taking care of you."

Taking care of me? Was I that high maintenance? So, this is where my mask came in. It wasn't completely formed either. While Ulquiorra was talking I felt something pounding inside of me. No, it wasn't my heart. I think it was Shiro. My suspicions were ended when I heard my inner hollow howl from within me.

**King! I need fucking out of here! It's terrible. You can't contain both of us. I'm someone else. Please, King, get me the hell out of here.**

My hollow sounded terrible like it was crushed in a small space with no breath to spare. His voice creaked, but he still screamed.

_**What are you talking about, Shiro?**_

**King! Listen to me! Get me the fuck out of here! Please…**

_**Shiro, stop it! Stop pounding!**_

I felt my chest tighten up, and a sudden shortage of breath. I held tightly to my chest as it felt like my wind pipe was being squeezed. It was a less than appealing sound, the wheezing, when I started to cough.

"… holy crap…" I could only manage that out before I pushed my seat back and fell, kneeling on the ground, still coughing up a fit. "Help…"

My voice was really raspy and the pain was unbearable.

"Shiro… Stop…" I said this out loud. I couldn't catch a glimpse of the rest of their faces. Normally, he would've been taking over, but I was fighting. I couldn't _turn_ hollow because I was a hollow… there's my problem! I'm hollow so I can't turn hollow, he can't take me over like he normal could. He's stuck fighting because I cramped him where I couldn't contain him: in the soul that I don't have.

"Are you… OK?" The blue-haired figure asked. No, I'm not ok. But I can't talk. I could barely feel a essence of life within me.

**KING! OUT! **

Shiro was practically screaming. I was also screaming. Screaming screams of complete silence. I can't take this…

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

Finally, breathe, breathe. Just great, another one of those damn blackouts. Now, I probably missed something that was extraordinarily important and my catching up is going to be done by believing what a couple of Espada have to say about it.

"…he's awake?" There was a somewhat feminine voice that spoke. A lot of chittering and chattering was heard throughout the room.

I sat up in the bed, rubbing my head. DÉJÀ VU. There were many people surrounding the bed I lay upon. "What's… going on?" I asked intently. Szayel looked down with concern and bent over so his head was right in front of mine.

"Ichigo-kun, I'm afraid we're going to have to use some drastic measures," His voice scared me. It was the same feeling as if you go to the doctor and he tells you that you have some sort of life threatening disease.

"Wait a sec… don't tell me that I'm going to die or something!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no, you won't die if you listen and do what I say," He tapped his finger on my nose with a very creepy looking smile and then took a deep sigh, "So… lemme explain the situation to you. I know that what you heard inside of you was your 'inner hollow'. You can't have him inside of you anymore. You're a qualified hollow now so you don't have a soul that means nowhere to that hollow contained. I extracted him from inside of you—"

I didn't let him finish, "You what?!" Of course you can't simply 'extract' Shiro! How… the fuck… this was so confusing.

"Look over there," the pink-haired man pointed to a giant test tube where something incredibly small was floating around. Holy fuck, that didn't look like Shiro! There was some tiny fetus floating in there. It was white, not pink and it was the size of my palm.

"Is that _Shiro?_" I asked nervously.

"Is that your hollow's name? Well, then, yes, that's him; he's in a materialized form and took refuge in your lungs. Look, Arrancar's bodies don't work like a normal body. It's very complicated so I might as well just not explain it. It also means that when you were a child, this is what he has been doing, but you had no real contact. He started to signal distress once you returned to your adult form."

This was so fucking complicated! But, why? I understood, I just didn't _understand_.

"What's going to h-happen now?" My breathing still felt very weak and my body was stiff with fear.

"We're going to have to construct somewhere for you to carry him, we need your spirit power to flow. Like mother to son."

"…so you're going to make me…"

"Yes, pregnant!" I was not about to say that.

"What the fuck are you…"

"Well, you'll have to 'carry' him around for 1 month, you'll experience everything from nausea to cramps and aches, but you have to bear with it. Just for a month. We'll nurse him for a week in this test tube to grow him into the adult form."

So, ok. I die. I kill an overlord. I almost die again. Now, I have to pregnant. Is that what you're trying to say?! Why?! Good Kami, why?!

"Don't worry too much about it, nobody will treat you weird or meanly, I already discussed this with them."

Why? He already told everyone that I'm going to be pregnant! I don't want to be pregnant! I didn't do anything wrong though… The look on my face didn't go away. I'm sorry, but I had dignity in being a full-fledged _man_. Or at least I had a little bit of dignity.

"Don't think of it as your pregnant! We'll extract Shirosaki-san once he has enough spirit pressure to survive. That is unless you want to sit here without moving for the next few years," His suggestion was extremely puzzling. Why sit here? "Look at your hand."

Sure enough, there were these IV needs hooked up to my hand and I looked around for more. I found two on my chest as well, "What the hell?!"

"Calm down, you have to be still. We're extracting spirit pressure into this test tube. But the first few weeks are going to require a _lot_ of it. So please, go through with what I tell you, otherwise, the consequences are going to be severe on your body and your abilities, not to mention, Shirosaki-san, and probably Zangetsu, your sword, as well."

Damn, so if I don't do what he tells me to do, I'm going to end up dead or at least bedridden. And Shiro and Zangetsu won't make it. Fuck, I don't have much of a choice, do I?

"Fine, go through with it."

**Author's Note**: This isn't really an Mpreg. Because it's only for one month. There really wasn't any other way to do this; had I done it at the beginning, it probably would've been harder. I mean, I can't just make Hichigo poof through midair!  
**Warning, some yaoi (GrimmUlquiIchi) approaching. Do not think of it as permanent. ** It's going to eventually fade to HichiIchi. The GrimmUlquiIchi is probably going to be PWP.


	15. A New Pawn

**Ok, this is going to be Mpreggish, this is almost like a filler chapter, because I want a good lead in to the flashback of his death that I already started composing ;)**

**I'm re-uploading this because I realized a confused a lot of people, and you guys like this to be light-hearted and humorous. Comedy is what I write best.**

**Ichigo POV**

The lights in the 'dissection' room shut off as did the lights on the bed. It was over, finally. But at the same time, it was the beginning of the world's most chaotic month.

I don't know when I woke up, but I know it was too early in the morning to be told I had something, _someone_, inside of me.

Speaking of _inside_. Apparently, it was appropriate for everyone to be standing around while they did the operation.

I looked around the room and I saw every Espada there. WHAT THE FUCK?

I quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it up, "What did you guys see?!"

"Well, we saw the operation, you retard," thank you, Nnoitra, captain obvious.

"I'm not talking about that! I mean what parts of _ME_," I blushed a little because of the awkward topic.

"I don't recall seeing anything below your waist," Ulquiorra said.

"Good. Now can I leave?" I asked Szayel impatiently.

"No, I have to prep talk you," Szayel replied.

"Does the damn pep talk need to happen when everyone is around?" This guy was amazing at finding out ways to make me embarrassed.

"Yes, because, then, everyone will know how to look after you," I frowned at him.

_I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!_

Nnoitra leaned back onto the wall before opening his mouth, "Does this mean that he has a 'bun in the oven'?"

"I have buns in the oven," Yammy said and left.

"Wow…" Aaroniero just stared at the door as Yammy left.

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra turned around, "What does it mean to have a 'bun in the oven'?"

Grimmjow threw his arm over Ulquiorra's shoulder, who just crossed his arms, "Means he's pregnant."

"I'm not fucking pregnant." I told him.

Grimmjow came up to me and poked my stomach, "Then what do you call this?"

There was nothing there; I used it to my advantage.

I smirked, "I call those sexier abs than you will ever get." Nel stifled her laughter but Nnoitra started howling in laughter.

Grimmjow turned around to give him a very dirty look and then he looked back at me.

"Ichigo, you can't beat this fucking washboard abs! Compared to mine, yours look like flabs of fat."

"Yeah, right Grimmjow!" I slapped him on the face with my pillow.

Grimmjow grabbed another pillow and was about to hit me with it as we faced off.

"Uh-uh," Gin's slithery voice stopped us and froze us, "You guys can't hurt Ichigo."

"A damn pillow won't do anything to him!" Grimmjow argued.

"Yeah!" I agreed with him. A stupid pillow couldn't hurt me.

"Ya, but we can't take any chances, Grimmy-kun, Ichigo-kun," Gin shook his finger at the two of us who clicked our tongues and put the pillows down.

"Ichigo-kun, your sword isn't going to work until your hollow twin is born, so you can keep it with you."

_Wait a second, he can't hurt me, but I can hurt him, right?_ I slapped him in the face with the pillow.

"Bastard! What gives?!" He yelled at me.

"I don't know, I just felt like it," I sneered at him. This was actually turning out to be fun.

"He can't just do that right, Gin?" Grimmjow turned to tattle on me to Gin.

"Actually I'm going to let him do everything that he wants. He's going to be the new cero Espada; I revoked Yammy's rank," Gin smiled slightly wider.

"Did you say…?" I started the sentence and the rest of the room, who was just as surprised as me, finished the sentence, "Cero Espada?!"

"Yes," Gin spoke, "Ya guys are going to have to do everything that he says because that's one of yer duties as Arrancar."

"Really? Even the top ones?" Haribel asked about them.

"Even you guys." Gin "looked" Haribel and Stark.

I didn't really care about putting people under me or treating them inferior. But, it should be fun to see what these Espada can play along to.

"What the fuck, that isn't fair!" Grimmjow argued a futile argument.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the ear, "Do what Gin says, he is our superior."

"Ow, ow, ow, Ulquiorra" Grimmjow tried to reach Ulquiorra's hand, "Lemme go! It fucking hurts."

Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow's ear and Grimmjow clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Szayel spoke up, "Why don't we leave Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in charge of him for today?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Gin said, "They already know each other pretty well, I suppose?"

"Yeah, but not that way!" Grimmjow continued to yell at Gin.

Ulquiorra didn't show any emotion, but I could tell he was getting aggravated, "Grimmjow."

That's all it took. One word, and the entire room went quiet. Ulquiorra's greenly-tinted spirit pressure rose in a menacing way to fill the room. It sent a chill through my spine and I just stared at Grimmjow and hugged my pillow tightly while I stared at them from where I was sitting.

Even Stark, who was Primera, looked rather surprised.

Grimmjow turned around, slowly. "… Sorry."

Ulquiorra accepted it without a word and lowered his threatening reiatsu. Then, I saw something that I'd thought I would see… Ulquiorra put his hands on Grimmjow's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Not only did Grimmjow blush, but I blushed even more than him. Just watching Ulquiorra, of all people, do such intimate things made me feel uncomfortable yet somewhat at home? The reason it made me uncomfortable was obvious. But to know that these normally cold-blooded hollows have _love_ that exists between them made me feel more human.

But one should've seen the look on Grimmjow's face: the look of utter astonishment and embarrassment.

Of course, he chose to use me so he wouldn't feel as bad, "Look at little Ichigo, looks like he's squeamish."

"Squeamish doesn't work here," Szayel stated, giving me the most awkward look. At the same time he pulled out a pair of tweezers and squeezed them twice.

Gin grabbed Szayel's head, "Well, I'll leave ya guys to it! Bai bai!" He dragged him off.

Everybody else left as well.

**3 POV**

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo just stared for a few moments out the door from Gin's and Szayel's departure. They looked at each other too like _I wonder what they're going to do?_

"Well, fuck, guys, do something! I'm so fucking bored!" Grimmjow started complaining in a matter of a few seconds.

Ichigo looked almost worried and almost bouncing on the bed.

"Are… you ok?" Grimmjow tilted his head.

"Yeah… but I can't exactly move." Ulquiorra knew what he meant. The little Espada grasped Ichigo's hand and sonidoed him to the bathroom door where Ichigo ran inside.

"How'd you know?" Grimmjow asked, confused.

"Szayel said it would be a symptom. A really often occurring symptom," Ulquiorra had already sonidoed back to his seat and looked down at a book, he mischievously smirked, "Trash."

"Dammit, I am not a trash! Or a cat!"

"Oh I hadn't realized that." Ulquiorra tried to keep a straight face. It used to be so hard for him. But, after everything that happened, it was so easy for him to stretch and relax his facial muscles.

"Shut up!"

Just then Ichigo came out of the bathroom and shut the door. "Thanks… Sorry, I didn't know what got into me. I just didn't wanna leave when everybody was there." He rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not a problem. After all, it is in our orders to look after you." Ulquiorra, of course had to refer back to rules because of the habit.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Ichigo sat on the bed and looked at the two of them.

They just stared. "I dunno," Grimmjow finally said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

Ulquiorra nodded his head, "Then it's decided, we will go get food."

"We can go mess with Yammy."

They were about to leave when Ichigo stopped them. "I have a question."

"What is it, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra said.

"What is this about _Cero Espada_?"

"Well, we decided after a long conversation that it is only fair we give you that position. You did defeat Aizen, twice. Besides, when that tras—I mean, shinigami in Soul Society figure out you're here. They'll be offended if we gave you anything less."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow asked when he noticed Ichigo stop.

_Soul Society?! Ichigo had almost forgotten about it with the jumble of shit going on here_. He just looked around. When Soul Society comes here, can they take him back?

"Don't let it get to you right now."

"They cannot take you back," Ulquiorra clarified, "But there is a possibility that we won't be Soul Society's ally."

Ichigo felt himself breathe again. But his heart stopped at what Ulquiorra said next.

"So, it is that the rumors might be true… Soul Society wants you to remain in Huenco Mundo even if any threats appear."

"They want me to _stay here?!_" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Don't forget, the only reason they want you to stay here is so that you can incubate your powers, and your hollow side. Soon, you will be ultimate without any special training. Kurosaki Ichigo, you will be a truly worthy pawn of the game."

Ichigo didn't know if he understood or not. He really didn't want to even know what that meant. So he just kept walking, "Let's just go, we'll deal with it when it comes."

"Fine by me," Ulquiorra agreed. So did Grimmjow.

**AN: I know this is a rather short chapter. And I know that I got rid of the other one. I just couldn't bring myself to write a serious chapter. It's supposed to be light-hearted and comical. **

**Review, favorite, follow! **


End file.
